Screamfest!
by Beccaisdead
Summary: Ulentra Iero, Cousin of the Infamous Frank Iero, Just got tickets to Screamfest. But what happeneds when her cousin's band preforms there and The Used invite Ulentra on stage. Frank has always hated his copycat cousin, and now he has to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Screamfest**

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish did. Saw in concert, screamed. Still don't own.

"So?" I said looking out the cafeteria window.

"So, we have tickets for Screamfest!" screamed my best friend Mandy. I could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria upon us.

"I repeat. So?" I looked her in her rainbow massacred eyes.

"So, do you know the bands that are going to be there?" she was grinning

"Probably some, trash scream band no one has ever heard of and some metal bands. Hmm. I dunno. No ones heard of." She began to grin even wider.

"WRONG!" She yelled than continued lower. "Your Idols are going to be there. And your cousin."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief.

"You Ulentra Iero are going to see your cousin perform **Live.**" She could sense me freaking out because she grinned even wider.

"Li-li-li-li-li-live?" I asked my mouth gaping open.

"Yes Live!" She screamed and I hugged her. Then I looked at the people staring at us.

"Where going to Screamfest!" We both screamed to them. They all just stared at us and some muttered "freaks". But for once I was okay with being called a freak.

"Uh, Why are you guys causing a scene…again?" Asked my other best friend Jacob.

"This ain't a scene it's an arms race. You should now that Jake." Said Mandy with a smile.

"Course it is." He sat down at the table with his lunch. Today it was either Tuna casserole or dead cat. I couldn't quite tell.

"Ya, know Jake you should be freaking out also. I got you one too." He looked up.

"Got me one what?" he sounded like he didn't care much. She pulled out a Screamfest ticket and waved it at him.

"Fuck." He breathed "How the fuck did you get these!?" That was the Jake I knew. He grabbed the ticket from her and was running his hand over it. Probably checking for authenticity.

"I have connections." She said mysteriously.

"You stole them…didn't you?" he asked full of seriousness.

"NO! What kinda girl do you think I am!" she said pissed.

"An evil one." He muttered pocketing the ticket.

"So. How are we going to get there tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Well, Jake has a car." Said Mandy. "And considering I just gave him a $130 Front row Screamfest ticket…" We looked at him hopefully.

"Sorry Chickas but my car is totaled. I loaned it to my brother. 'Nuff said." He was frowning.

"There is always the bus. I guess." Said Mandy

"Or. Or. Or." I said cutting her off.

"What are ya a seal? Get on with it." Said Jake happily.

"Or! My dad! He rocks and is in town visiting my grannie. I could ask if I could borrow his car!" They both looked at me happily.

"Well, get out the cell!" Said Mandy excited. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my dad. His ring back tone began to play, some old song from the fifties…I think.

"Hey, Ulentra!" said my dad. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"It's lunch dad. And Mandy, Jake and I where wondering if we could, maybe borrow your car tomorrow. I know it's short notice but, it was kinda a surprise."

"Of course. What are you doing tomorrow?" He said and I gave Jake and Mandy a thumbs up.

"Oh, uh. Mandy got us Screamfest tickets." I said happily.

"Isn't your cousin performing there?!" He demanded.

"Yeah." I heard a click and he hung up. That was really weird of my dad to do. Really weird.

"So?" Asked Mandy.

"We can! But he hung up when I told him my cousin was going to be there." A school security guard walked over to us.

"Ulentra Iero?" He asked and I nodded. "Your dad just called he's picking you up, head to the main office." I nodded and sent an alarmed look to Jake and Mandy. The security guard walked away.

"What the fuck?" me and Jake said at the exact same time. I'll text you both later. I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out the cafeteria doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Screamfest**

I slowly made my way through the doors of the main office. Why was my dad acting so weird over some Screamfest tickets? He was sitting in the chair closest to the door. I walked up to the desk and signed my name to prove I was leaving with my dad.

"Let's go." He demanded. Never in my entire life had my dad ever demanded anything of me. I obeyed, following him silently out the doors. Neither of us spoke until he began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Ulentra, I'm sorry if I frightened you. But, you need to understand how serious it is meeting you cousin, now that your older. By meeting him now with all the press and paparazzi, could very well endanger you and everyone around you, Haters will find you." He spoke in all seriousness.

"C'mon dad. What are the chances of me actually meeting him in concert?" I didn't take my gaze off him.

"I guess your right Ulentra, but. I would never know what I would do if Haters where to get you." He sounded afraid.

"Dad. Trust me, it'll be fine. You know they're my favorite band. I was bound to have to see them in concert sometime!" I grinned. He glanced at me.

"You really do resemble your cousin. You know that right?" He was smiling. "You and he have the same exact grin." I grinned even wider.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yeah. You do." I smiled and he dropped me off at my house.

"I think you deserve a half a day." He said and I got out of the door. I walked up to my front door and swung it open. I looked in the living room and saw my mom had left the TV on...Again. How she ever got custody of me the world may never know. I walked through the kitchen to my room on the opiste end of it. I tossed my backpack on the bed and headed over to my computer. My My Chemical Romance screensaver disappeared to my desktop. My Im box was flashing.

Mandyroxyoursox- Ulentra? You there?

Mandyroxyoursox- Hellooo?

Mandyroxyoursox- Are You there?

xXForeverandalwaysXx- Hey Mandy I am here.

Mandyroxyoursox- What's the deal? Wit ur dad?

xXForeverandalwaysXx- Warning me about the dangers of meeting my Cuzin, blah blah blah

Mandyroxyoursox- Dats dumb.

xXForeverandalwaysXx- I knows. So wat hell did u giv Mme. Loser in French.

Mandyroxyoursox- Lol, Jake asked how to say I'm dying of boredom in French and she told him! Then she went out of da room and he wrote it on the chalkboard.

xXForeverandalwaysXx- Lmao. Seriously?

Mandyroxyoursox- Yup. Can I sleep over tonight? You know for the concert tomorrow?

**Now entering chat room- Goldiloxisdead**

Goldiloxisdead- Hey Chickas!

xXForeverandalwaysXx- Hiya Jackey.

Goldiloxisdead- I demand sleepover rights too!

Mandyroxyoursox- What? Why Jake! You pervert!

Goldiloxisdead- I can't get a ride tomorrow…. My mom was gonna drop me off on her way to work if it was alright.

xXForeverandalwaysXx- It's fine Jake. Come On over. Bring all the MCR CD's you both have! Remixes, audio, videos. We are having a P-A-R-T-Y!

Mandyroxyoursox - Mos Def. G2g Be dere soon!

Goldiloxisdead- Bye Chickas. See you l8er!

**Goldiloxisdead has logged off.**

**Mandyroxyoursox has logged off.**

I turned off my computer and headed into the kitchen. I pulled out container of cake mix and started mixing it together. I went in my cabinet and pulled out a big jar of skittles. I poured a cup into the vanilla mix and poured it all into a baking pan. It was kind of a tradition, for Mandy, Jake and I to have a Skittle cake at all our parties. We love them uncontrollably. Skittles, Starbucks and mushroom pizza. That is what we eat all the time. I went over to the phone and made a call out for Pizza. This was going to be a kick-ass party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Screamfest**

**3 A.M.**

Jake had arrived at my house drunk. He hadn't gotten there until, 2:30 Am and he reeked.

_"It's 3 Am; Ulentra and Mandy won't go out let's go make out with there friends. Make out with there friends. Friends." _Jake had been singing that song ever since the clock struck 3. I swear to god, if he doesn't shut up, I will personally let him know what it feels like to be Bitch-smacked. Mandy got up from the couch walked over to Jake and Hit him over the head with a Starbucks Frapachino bottle.

"Shut the Hell up!" she screamed.

"Ow. Mandy. That's assault. Did you see that Ulentra! She assaulted me." He was looking at me like a little kid.

"Looked more like animal abuse to me." I said flipping through the Tv channels.

"Ulentra? Why are Skittles called skittles? They should be called something more kick ass. Like……..Colorful drops."  
"Jake shut up." I said angrily. I walked into my room and Mandy followed.

"Why would he get drunk right before a party? It doesn't seem like him. I hope something didn't happen." Mandy sat on my bed.

"I dunno. But we better get some sleep. We want to be rested for Screamfest." I said laying down on the bed. She laid down next to me. I slowly drifted into sleep.

**9:45 A.M.**

Bang. Bang. Bang. I opened my eyes and glanced around my room. Bang. Bang. Bang. What the hell was that? Mandy stirred next to me, but didn't wake. I got up and walked into the livingroom. Jake was banging his head on the coffee table.

"Jakey?" I asked sleepily. He looked up, and continued to bang his head on the table.

"Hangover?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"I'll get you an Advil." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of pills. I handed him the pills walking back into the room.

"Fuck." He muttered. "I 'effing hate hangovers."

"Then why drink!?" I asked turning the TV off. I must have left it on last night.

"Because….I'm….addicted to it." He said the last part low. I froze. Jake was addicted to something again. He got out of the hospital two years ago for a drug addiction. Jake's eyes where sad and he didn't say a word.

"Oh. Jake." I said disappointed. "Not again. We'll stop it. I promise but right now we need to get ready for SCREAMFEST!" I said happily. He nodded and got up off the floor by the coffee table. Poor Jakey. I got went out into the kitchen and back into my room. Mandy was up looking threw her big black bag.

"I dunno what to wear." She said throwing stuff all over the room. "I mean what if we meet Bob!?" She was hyperventilating. Bob was her favorite. From what we could tell she and he had tons in common, like not liking pictures and being overly aggressive. I ignored her and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of ripped boot cut jeans, a My Chem. tank (that was also ripped.), a red and black striped tank-top, A bullet studded belt, and a pair of my black boots. Mandy had chosen a plaid mini skirt, a pink T-shirt that said 'Revenge of the Bitch' on it, a pair of black Mary-Janes and neon green fishnet glovletts. I quickly changed into my outfit and walked over to my vanity. I put tons of black eyeliner on and put some red mascara on. Then I brushed out my long black and red hair. Mandy walked over and put on her signature rainbow mascara and brushed out her blonde and blue hair.

"So. I am totally psyched." She said putting the brush down.

"Omgee. Me too. I mean I have butterflies and just wanna get there!" I was worried about, Jake. I couldn't stop going into the thought of 'What if I can't help him.'

"Lets get Jake and go!" she said and went out the door. Jake was standing there waiting for us three Frapachinos in his hands. He was wearing a pair on black tripp pants, a My Chemical Romance tee and a pair on converses.

"Here" He handed us both a Frapachino and headed out the front door. Yelling "Move your size 6 asses!" I was a little pissed because I am nowhere near a size six more like size 16.

"Okay!" said Mandy as we walked out to my dad's car. (He had dropped it off last night.) Jake got in the driver's seat seeing as he's the only one with a licence.

"Shotgun!" I said as Maddie was opening up the passenger's door. She cussed but let me have it.

" To think in two hours we are going to be at Screamfest!" she said as jake pulled out of the driveway. It was gonna be a long ride.

- - - - - - - - -

Filtering. Lol. Review if you read!

-Becca


	4. Chapter 4

**Screamefest**

It was loud. Screamfest was probably the biggest festival of the year, Mandy, Jake and I where in our front row seats waiting for the bands to perform. You may be thinking what about the Mosh pit? Screamfest is held in an old opera house. So there just seats. Mandy and I where jumping up and down in excitement, Jake just watched us amused. Suddenly one of the bands walked out onto stage. The crowd got even louder if possible.

"Hey New York! Are you ready to RAWK?!?" The singer yelled into the mic. "We are the Used."

It's funny how one second you don't know someone and than, BAM! It's Bert McCracken. The Used began to play 'Box Of Sharp Objects' Mandy was jumping up and down next to me and so was Jake. Bert reached down and touched Mandy's hand she screamed and look like she was going to faint. The song ended.

"So New York, We would like to invite one lucky person on stage with us to perform." The crowd went knutz and people began raising hands like it was going out of style. Bert walked over by me. "You." He pointed to me. A security guard lifted me over the security gate. My mouth was open.

"Hey there." Said Bert sexily. "What's your name?"

"Ulentra."

"Does Ulentra have a last name?"

"Iero." I said so low I was amazed he heard it.

"What?" he gaped at me wide eyed and I grinned. He dropped the mic. "Oh my fucking god. Lentra?"

"In the flesh." I said low. Bert had always been my friend. Me and him had the same crazed attitudes when we were little. Two people waked out onto stage. The one guy grabbed my hand and pulled me off stage. I looked up into the eyes of Gerard Way.

"Hey Ulentra. Long time no see eh?" Asked Gerard

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Haven't been shot yet. Thank God." He smiled.

". Yup." I ginned.

"Whoa." He gasped.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Your grin. You look just like Frank when you grin."

"Peoples have been telling me that." I said grinning even wider.

"Cause It's true." He said it was then I noticed James, MCR's procession/pianist walking next to Gerard.

"Hi! I'm Ulentra, Frank's cousin." I said to him. He looked at me as if he was awakened from a daydream.

"Uh. Oh! Hey, James." He smiled "I'm back up."

I laughed. "It's always good to have backup you never know when a lead singer is going to attack."

"Yeah" he said as Gerard went into a laughing fit.

"Course. He laughs." I said referring to Gerard.

"Yeah. I figured he would." Said James smiling.

"Ulentra I missed you." Said Gerard giving me a hug and walking into a room. I followed him and James inside.

"ULENTRA!" yelled someone. I glanced up, just in time to see Mikey running towards me with his arm spread open for a hug. He hugged me super tight.

"Hey, Milkey Way. Ya miss me that much?" I asked happily.

"HELL YES!" he let go of me. "I had no one to talk to."

"Course you did. You had Gerard and Ray and everyone else." I looked at Gerard he was smiling.

"It's not the same!" said Mikey nonchalantly.

"Okay. Whatever you say Milkey Way." I said looking at him. He was wearing his glasses. I missed them.

"God, I missed that nickname!" he grinned.

"Aww." I muttered. I glanced around the room; it was pretty plain there were a couch and a couple of soda machines. But in front of the couch was a TV with the show out front playing on it. Bert was performing like nothing had happened. I sat down on the couch next to James and Gerard. Now I had quiet so I got to think about what was really bothering me…Jake. Last time he was addicted to something he sold his Xbox! That was when it got serious. How was I suppose to help him? I tried last time and it didn't work. I wound up crying and getting my self punched by him. Of course, he then realized he needed help. He never forgave himself for punching me. But I did him. I've got it! All I had to do was get punched by him when he was drunk. Not like that would ever work.

"You look sad." I looked up to Gerard.

"Turn that frown upside down!" said Mikey pushing the sides of me frown up into a smile. Making me actually smile.

"was' wrong?" asked Gerard.

"Well um, my friend Jake came over to my house last night at 3AM last night" I was about to point to him on the screen when I noticed he was gone. "Ya, see he was drunk. Mandy and I thought nothing of it." pointed to Mandy. "But this morning I wake up to find Jake banging his head on my coffee table so I gave him an Advil for his hangover. We started to chat and he told me he was addicted to drinking. He was addicted to heroine about 2 years ago. And I don't want to see him winding up back in rehab. I promised him I'd help him, but I don't think I can do it. Fuck. I know I can't do it." I put my head in my hands. Gerard pulled it up and put it between his hands looking into his eyes.

"You **can **do it. I know you can. And we will help you." He let go of my head and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said happy I had some support,

"Get Her Out Of Here!" I spun around to a pissed off cousin.

"Aw, come on Frankie." Said Mikey "Bert was gonna kill her."

"I wish he did." He mumbled.

"THAT'S IT!" I charged at him.

"Ohh. A punkish wanna be pixie I'm so scared." Said Frankie I was within an inch of him when someone punched Frank right in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Screamfest**

Frank fell to the ground, Knocked out cold.

"My bad. I didn't mean to punch him that hard." muttered Jake

"JAKEY!" I screamed hugging him. "You rock man!"

"Uh. 'Scuze me." Asked Mikey. "Who are you?"

"Oh. Sorry." I muttered and spun around. "Guys this is Jake. The dude I was telling you about."

"Sup?" asked Jake shyly.

"How'd you get back here?" asked Gerard.

"Heating ducts." Grinned Jake. "There quite big and take you anywhere you want."

"Sentence." I said and Jake laughed. Sentence is when we mean word. You see we kind of got tired of word so we began to say sentence.

"Okay. That's not creepy at all." Said Mikey in an 'I fell unsafe way'.

"Sorry about the punch to the insane guitarist thing." Said Jake looking at Frank "But if Ulentra had got to him first he'd be in a hospital."

"Psssht chaa. Cuz I know Pretty girl, kung fu!" I exclaimed "Highya!" James was rolling around on the ground laughing. Literally. Mikey was staring at him bizarrely.

"Yeah. Okay. But we have an issue now. It seems we have no guitarist." Muttered Gerard. "Sorry Ulentra but Frank may have been annoying but you shouldn't have snapped."

"Sorry, If it helps I'll perform for him, until he charges out on stage and chases me off." I offered happily.

"Hm. I think that's a good idea. Drama, Music and an insanely hot guitarist!" said Ray coming through the door, followed by Bob. "Holy shit what happened to Frank?"

"You don't recognize me do you?" I asked Ray and Bob. "Well Ray I mean, Bob I don't think you've ever met me."

Ray looked at me, trying to figure out who I was. Bob was too. Ray looked at Gerard in confusion. Gerard was laughing.

"Okay. Okay. Don't hurt yourself Ray." I said looking at him. "Let's see you taught me to play guitar when I was seven. You bought me my first guitar, Damn if you don't remember me who on earth will?"

He gasped. "Ulentra?" He yelled. "Ulentra Iero?" He hugged me.

"Bob. Hi. I'm Ulentra. Frankie the doormat's cousin." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"Sorry about the whole. Hott guitarist thing, but ya know." Ray mumbled embarrassed.

"Hey! It's nice to know you're hot once in a while." I said happily grinnig.

"Okay, I'm not the only one thinking her grin looks like Frank's am I? That's super creepy." Said Ray in awe.

"Shut Up about the flipping grin already!" I shouted walking in a huff over to the window. Jake followed me.

"Jakey, I gots me an idea." I muttered looking out the window, to the ground below us. It was only about 5 feet. He smiled mischievously.

"Me too." He said as we walked back over to the band. Frank had begun to stir and out of nowhere he shot up.

"You Fucking Bitch! You assaulted me!" he screamed at me. I looked at Jake and we nodded.

"It looked more like animal abuse to us!" Jake and I said together. Then I continued " Jake should we call the Aspca? Or Peta?"

"Nah, they'll just put him asleep cause he's too hyper in his diaper." Said Jake with a cocky grin. Gerard, Mikey, Bob, and another guy with spikey black and green hair where all laughing hysterically. I grinned happily and Frank stared. He took to steps back, with his mouth open. My cousin, had just realized we had the same grin.

"You are a slut and if anyone should be reported to Peta it's you. You have killed how many rabbits? How much meat do you eat?!" Yelled Frank at me.

"Actually, Mr. Foogles died due to Old age. He was 10. And I'm a vegan. Who's evil now Mr. Peta?" We where having a regular old family argument, we always have one.

"Yeah right Bitch. You wouldn't be able to last one day without your precious coffee!" screamed my cousin. I'm gonna start calling him Iero cause it makes him sound more evil!

"Ya know what I don't need to take this. I'm just gonna jump off the forth floor window!" I screamed at Iero. Yes very frightening.

"Go ahead. I know you wouldn't have the guts I think everyone here knows it too." Iero yelled. Jake was waving his hand in a No don't encourage her movement, at Frank, but it was all apart of the plan.

"Wanna. Bet!" I said making my way to the window, I gigantic crowd of famous people from bands had formed trying to figure out why everyone was shouting had formed at the door. I opened the emergency window. And was about to jump out.

"Fuck, Frank! You asshole. Don't let her jump!" said the spikey haired dude. Boy was his hair spikey. Frank ignored him.

"Go ahead. You don't have it in you." Said Frank Menacingly.

"I totally do." I yelled as I jumped the few feet out the window.

"Fuck!" yelled Frank! She actually jumped. "Lentra? You alright? Don't be dead." He was muttering. That is when I popped my head back in the window.

"You like me! You like me! You actually like your cousin! ,la,.la." I pulled out my phone and dialed a random, when they picked up I said.

"Guess what! Frankie actually likes me!"

"What? who is th-" Frank grabbed the phone from me.

"Don't do that you little bitch." He screamed "You almost gave Gee and Mikey heart attacks!"

"Actually. Frank she almost gave you a heart attack." Said Gee laughing at him.

"Ulentra- One! Frankie- Zipo, zero, nonya, zilch!" I said happily. "Jakey? Can you help me in the window?"

-

I feel bad making Frankie this mean, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!


	6. Chapter 6

Screamfest

"Frank, your not such a Whore-able person after all." I grinned after Jake and the spikey dude helped me in the window.

"Will you stop doing that!" He screamed at me. "Your such a thief."

I looked at him very weird. "What? And how am I a thief?"

"You have my Fuckin' grin! And I want it back!" He snarled

"Uh, Iero are you delusional? There is absolutely no way in hell I can give this grin back even if I wanted to. Plus it looks cuter on me." I spoke slyly trying to get him to blow his top.

"She's true it does." said Ray under his breath.

"Uh. No." Gerard retaliated. I burst into laughter, and didn't catch Frank chuck a soda can at my head, it hit me square in the head and I fell to the ground, unconscious. 

When I woke up it was dark and damp. I knew I wasn't in the room I was before I fell got knocked out. So where was I, I tried to get up, but I couldn't I was chained down to something I heard a faint breathing in the darkness.

"H-H- Hello?" I whispered shakily into the darkness.

"Ulentra?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked through the darkness trying to see, straining my eyes to see who it was. I saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. I suddenly saw a tattooed hand reaching towards me.

"Frank, Thank god." I sighed. Suddenly a light flashed on. It took my eyes about a minute to adjust to the light. I was in an ER room, and Mandy was sprawled on the floor covered in blood. I looked at Frank, he was dressed in doctor garb and was splattered with what looked like gallons of blood. 

"Oh-my-g-g-god." I gasped. "Mandy! Oh man! Mandy!"

"Shut up!" Screamed Frank at me. I looked at him in horror, as he came towards me with a big needle. I screamed louder then I ever did before. Franks face flashed with anger as he charged at me. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain.

"Lentra? Lentra? Lentra are you alright. Aw, fuck Frank." I recognized Mikey's voice. I opened my eyes and I was back in the room. Four troubled rock stars and one worry stricken Jake stared down at me. A shooting pain was aching through my head, I reached up and felt blood. 

"I'm alright guys." I said as Jake helped me up off the floor. Frank began walking towards me and I jumped a bit, and just stared at him. I looked at him for about 3 minutes, I just stood there staring at him, I knew the rest of the room was staring at me, staring at Frank. I ran out the door and down the hallway, never looking back.

- 5 years later -

"So guys, I just found out life sucks, and then, well, you die. And normally I would totally agree and go on some wild unrealistic way of how one day I was going to kill my self. But, today you kick ass fans I wanna say something else, I wanna tell you all that Tyme Unleashed is going on the road with the Screamfest tour!" I griped the mike tight. That's right I was living my dream, I was a rock star. Unlike my cousin I was in the Emo-punk band Tyme Unleashed. I sung for it, I created it I hand picked the members. I have my Guitar playing Amazon Dagger, my amazing bassist Massacre, My Tripp pants loving drummer Tripp and Hottie of The year, as voted by MTV Jake. I was Ghost Johnson now, I changed my stage name to that, Nobody but Jake, Mandy and my Family know about Ulentra. I have since been whipped clean off the MCR radar, I began to get less and less emails from Mikey due to the fact of not replying. I have sense grown to despise my cousin and his band as much as he despises me. I changed my entire appearance as well, so not to be recognized by anyone I used to know. I have long white hair, lost a lot of weight and started dressing differently. I go pretty skanish, I hate it, but I do it. Tonight I was wearing a white bikini top over a black fishnet long sleeve top, Insanely ripped jeans, converses that went up to my knees, and white skeleton fingerless gloves.

"So to honor this freakin' awesome occasion, we wrote you guys a brand new kickass song!" screamed Massacre. I grinned, I love her to death but she I really loud, I mean she doesn't even need a mike.

"Some of you might be pissed about it though, cause it's not Emo. It's called Stereotype Me!" This was probably the only song I wrote to help kids. Jake and Dagger began there guitar rifts.

"First I'm emo then I'm Punk.

Then I'm pop, after rock." I sang loud.

"Oh no your not." sang Dagger.

"I'm Goth but then a vampire. Haha Bite me?"

"I'll bite you!" screamed Dagger screamo-ley 

"Stereo type me! If you please. I'm prone to your disease." We continued the song and at the end got a huge cheer, from the crowd, Massacre ran over to me and slapped me a high five. She and I both new I had probably written another top 50 song. 

"well guys. I'm sad to say that Tyme Unleashed has gotta go." I pouted. "But remember tomorrow where going to SCREAMFEST!" I screamed and the crowd cheered the loudest all night. I walked off the stage and suddenly my eyes began to sting and I ran into the bathroom.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Well, why do her eyes sting? Hmmm. And now you know a little about Ulentra or is it Ghost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Screamfest**

**by- Becca! at the Disco**

**Note- If there are more spelling errors then normal, it's because I'm trying a new, faster, typing technique.....and watching MTV...... Lol.**

I fell to the bathroom floor bawling my eyes out. I remembered 5 years ago to this day Mandy and I yelled those same exact words in the cafeteria, before she went to become a CSI agent in New York. Back Then I didn't have a care in the world, all I cared about was MCR, boys, shopping and coffee. Now I had Jake and my new drug addictions, my drinking, my cutting and my depression issues. I was basically the stereotype of a Emo-punk Rocker. If only anyone else in the band knew what I do to myself. If only, If only. I picked myself up off the floor and stared at my tear stained face in the mirror. What was I living for? Sure I was a celebrity. But was I really even that? I get BAD publicity, never good. It's always me under the headline '**Ghost Johnson, Rockstar or Drugstar?'. I**t sounded pretty lame to me, but I mean, I guess. I guess. I guess I...need help. If my family new who/what I became they would be disgraced. But they like I said think I fell off the earth. What really broke my heart is last month at a concert MCR verbally hurt me, by saying that 'If you listen to Tyme Unleashed or Ghost Johnson you will end up on drugs or dead.' I thought it was kind of Ironic because Gerard from what I hear was on drugs for a while too.

"Why don't I fit in!" I exclaimed, as I glanced at myself in the mirror. I punched it, as hard as I possibly could. It shattered into pieces, and cut my hand. I glanced at the red trickling blood, and felt my worries go away with it, like when I cut. Well, I wouldn't have to take my razor out of my pocket. I looked at the blood soak my white fingerless glove, and sighed. I would have to answer to my band mates and tell them I broke a mirror and probably pay for the mirror in the bathroom. My phone began to ring in my pocket. I cussed, turned on the water and washed the blood off my hand.

"What?" I snapped into it.

"Ulentra?! Uh, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow, uh, MCR is going on tour and we're having a big almost family reunion like party, and the guys wanted me to invite you. They miss you Lentra." Gerard Way said low.

"Whatta bout you Gee, do you want me there?" I asked annoyed. I mean why call if you don't want the person there.

"Yeah! I totally want you there. I'm just, you know shocked that you picked up the phone you know?" he laughed.

"Oh. .Ha. Where and what time?" I looked at the blood and water soaked Glove.

"Um, 9 P.m. at my house on South Beach." he spoke slowly and surely kind of questionable if you ask me.

"Maybe I am not too sure but I will try, So the guys really miss me huh?" I asked happily.

"Yeah, they miss your charms." he laughed.

"Awww. What about you Gee? Do you miss me too?" I must have surprised him, cause it sounded like he dropped something.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I guess I do miss you." He said low.

"Gerard Arthur Way, I am coming there just so I can give you a hug!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Deal." he said.

"Oh, and just to let you know I am in Hollywood right now so, I'm in the area." I grinned into the shattered mirror as I fixed my hair, and walked out the door.

"What?! Why are you in Hollywood?" He asked.

"Oh, I am at a convention, for my job." I smiled thanking myself for being so smart.

"Oh My GOD!!!!! Ghosty!!!! Did you hear, The Used, Panic! at the Disco and My Chemical Fuckin' Romance are on tour with us!!!! I am SO excited!!!!" Dagger screamed.

"What was that, Did they say on tour?" Gee asked from the other side of the line. Oh. Crap. I slammed the phone shut.

"Dagger!!!! Why did you do that! Uh!" I exclaimed running as fast as I could down the hall towards the bus, screaming for Jake the entire way. I ran up the steps in our tour bus and looked at Jake sitting at the table with a coke on his laptop.

"Jake! There you are! Tell me it's not true. MCR is Not on tour with us." he looked up at me flipping his shoulder length blonde and brown hair out of his face.

"Ghost calm down. I figured you'd react this way so I wasn't gonna let Dagger tell you until the day before we meet up with everybody." he was smiling so wide I wanted to slap the smile off it.

"What! You've know about it forever!!!!! And I didn't know! I'm in charge of this band! What the hell! Did you say tomorrow! I am going to murder you!" I was about to charge at him but Massacre had grabbed my arm.

"Why do you hate them so much Ghost?" she asked me in her hypnotic mysterious voice.

"There fuckin' guitarist ruined my life!" I screamed at her.

"Ray Toro ruined your life?" she asked as Jake watched amused.

"The-other-one." I snarled deadly.

"Frank-" She never got to finish. I pushed her off me and walked out the tour bus. I ran across the road by the tourbus and across to a Denny's. I walked in and sat down at a table to think.

"Hi, and welcome to Denny's do you know what you want?!" Asked a blonde girl that looked like she had no worries in the world.

"Coffee and Something fattening." I said low.

"Ah. I'll get you some Cheese fries, there as fattening as you get." The girl said smiling, I nodded and she pranced off. I sat there for god knows how long. All i remembered was her giving me the food and walking off. When I finally snapped back into reality it was 2am. I had been there for 4 hours. I sighed and picked myself up form the table and walked over to the cash register. I payed my bill and walked back to the tour bus, taking a deep breath I stepped inside.

--t--y--m--e--u--n--l--e--a--s--h--e--d

So. There is the next chapter I have about two more on paper and I plan on typing them as soon as I'm done talking to my new friend Josh.

-Becca! at The Disco


	8. Chapter 8

**Screamfest**

**by- Becca**

**Note- I'm in Massachusetts! And, listening to What a Catch Donnie By FOB and am Totally in awe because It is so good; Brendon Urie AND Elvis Costello sing in it. It's the best song on earth!! Yippee! My dad is banging on the steering wheel. O.o Hehe. Um. I hope you like the chapter I have like 3 different versions of this story. Well, enough of my babbling back to the story-**

**I walked in the door to find everyone asleep. I walked in the bathroom, and wihped off my makeup, exposing my overly pale face. I grabbed some hair ties off the counter and put my long white hair in pigtails, I then searched for my razor in my pocket. I ran the cool metal over my wrist and watched the blood tricke down in little dopletts. I felt all my worries once again go away. It felt so. nice. I looked down at my hands, looking at the literally, hundreds of cuts running all the way up to my elbow. Sighing I slid to the floor and put my hands on my knees. Tommrow I would have to see Frank. I haven't even listened to his music in 5 years. What was Gerard writing now? I washed off my wrist and walked into the bunk area. I pulled out my laptop and put the skull candy ear buds in my ears. I went to Youtube and typed in 'My chemical Romance.' The first video, was 'I don't love you' I'd never heard of it. I clicked and sat, back. I raised my eyebrows. It sounds Like Gee got dumped again. Sucker. The song had a pretty aura to it even tho it was about a breakup. He looked different, in a attitude kind of way last time I saw him it was after his second CD and he was the Screamfest tour. Now I was on the Screamfest tour and he was coming back to it. I looked at Ray when a solo came on. He was getting good. Key word getting. I listened to the song, and watched his solo. I drifted over to my guitar sitting on a stand by the little couch. I picked it up and drifted back to my bunk, grabed the laptop and headed back outside to where there was a picnic table. Sitting down I pulled the ear buds out of the laptop and re-playe the song. I spent the rest of the night learning that song. By the time I learned the song perfectly the sun was coming up and a big black tour bus was pulling into the parking lot. It was warmer, than it was that night I figured I should go back into the bus and change. I was about to drift over when I heard a voice behind me.**

**"Les Paul? Good guitar." I spun around and almost fell of My chair. Mandy, looking just like her old self was standing there grinning madly. **

**"Mandy!!!!!! OhMyFuckin' God!" I screamed jumping up and hugging her. She was still taller than me and still pretty as ever.**

**"Your hair!" she exclaimed, staring at my mega long white hair. **

**I laughed, "How did you know it was me? What are you doing here?" **

**"Jakey called me. God, he said you needed some moral support. So I hoped on a 2 am flight and here I am." she smiled**

**"Mandy. You are the absolute best friend a girl could have." she laughed and hugged me again. "But if your gonna hand with the band you need to be more punk. We are SO going shopping." She looked down at her pink shirt and Jeans.**

**"Deal. Oh. Do I call you Ghost or Lentra or what???" She asked, looking me over.**

**"Ghost, just not Ghostie that's Daggers thing." I laughed.**

**"Dagger!? As in geeky Roxanne From French?!" She exclaimed.**

**"Hun. She's not geeky anymore, She is a friggen' Guitar playing amazon!" I exclaimed.**

**"Oh. My. God. Your watching I don't love you?!" she exclaimed glancing at the screen. I quickly X'ed out of the screen.**

**"What. No. Psssh. That was um' I don't care. Yeah. It's by uh Fall Out Boy. Wow girl your obsessed." I said embaresed. Mandy grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the bench. **

**"Girl, C'mon. Let's go get some breakfest and you can tell me all about life." She said happily.**

**"Can I go change first? I kind of feel dirty." I laughed she nodded and followed me into the tourbus.**

**"Wow. This is how you live? In here? It's so small." she said glancing around the bus. Yeah well most of the time where outdoors or on stage anyway. This is really just for sleeping and travel." I smiled, walking over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of un-ripped jeans, a red and black razor tube top, a green neon piano key belt, a pair of green converses and some neon green arm warmers. I wandered into the bathroom, jumped in the shower and changed. Quickly I applied a dark layer of black eyeliner and neon green eyeshadow. I pranced out of the bathroom, to find mandy messing with my computer.**

**"Hey Lentra, come 'ere." She said sneeky. I walked over and found her in my computers history.**

**"'Was this say?" She asked pointing To Youtube/I don't love you- My chemical romance.**

**"Uh. I don't care by Fallout Boy. Great song. Come on lets go get breakfast." she hopped up and set my laptop on the table in the "kitchen". We walked out the door of the bus and almost walked straight into Bert McCraken.**

**"Uh, Hello." I said nervously. Before you could say acorn he was hugging me.**

**"Hey Ulentra." he whispered in my ear.**

**"Holy mother of god, Bert How did you know?" I gasped as he let go. **

**"Come on. Lentra, You where my best friend don't think I don't keep tabs on you!" He laughed.**

**"That is creepy." I laughed. "Who is keeping tabs on me??"**

**"Jake." he muttered simply.**

**"What the hell?! How come he has all the numbers I don't!" I exclaimed looking at Mandy laughing in the by the end of the tourbus. **

**"Lentra, you kick some serious ass!" he said out of nowhere. " I am soooooo proud you decided to go Emo, instead of following your wanna be Jimmy Hendrix cousin."**

**"Course. You are, I mean you hate them as much as me." I laughed.**

**"Well, I hate them because they claim I set 'he who must not be named' on drugs. I never did anything. He got too caught up in the rock and roll stereotype." **

**"So it wasn't you! I thought not. I was on the web and I saw something about The Used sets MCR on drugs and I'm like wow that's a wad of bull crap." He nodded.**

**"Are we gonna get breakfast or What?!" Exclaimed Mandy. "I'm hungry." Bert and I laughed and started walking down the street. We walked about a mile and wound up at a Dunkin' Doughnuts. **

**"You know. America runs on Dunkin." I laughed staring at a sign"Dunkin' beat Starbucks?! When! I wanna recount!!" She continued reading the sign. "Most hard working Americans prefer Dunkin' over Starbucks."**

**"What!? So Rock stars and CSI agents don't count in that poll?! I demand a recount." I laughed.**

**"Yeah. What the freak!?" Laughed Mandy.**

**"I'm an American! I work hard!" I exclaimed. I noticed lots of people staring at us, we slowly walked in, bought three coffees and some munchkins. Bert, Mandy and I sat down at a table. **

**"So. How are things?" Asked Mandy.**

**"Perfect now." I said giving them each a small hug.**

**"Haha. If I could see the day everything with you was perfect I would die." Mandy laughed.**

**"Awww. Thanks makes me feel so much bettter." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Heard a rumor your on drugs." stated Bert, looking me in the eyes. I forced my self to not let my eyes widen.**

**"Uh. Where's you hear that? I am not. I love my life." I lied.**

**"Just making sure." he smiled. I took a longing sip of my coffee. **

**"Hey. You know how you both hate My Chem.?" Asked Mandy.**

**"Uh-huh." I said,she should know this by now, and Bert nodded.**

**"You should play one of there songs together on stage, to piss them off." I thought about this. If there was one thing that Frank and Gerard hated the most in the world was, someone else being able to play there music better then them. I grinned.**

**"I know that's a yes." laughed Mandy. **

**"Fuck Yes!" Bert laughed. So we had a game plan and I had my two best friends. Nothing in the world was gonna bring me down. Little did I know that this concert would be a disaster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Screamfest**

**by- Becca!**

**note- You know how I don't update much???? Well that's gonna change. =D You see my lovely readers. Starting this week I have no school for well....A week. xD So.......I will begin updating regularly, hopefully once a day. Starting Tuesday, The day LeATHERMOUTH's 1st CD comes out. This Chappie is gonna be Tré Short, because I only wrote it because I wanted out get the word about the updates out.**

**Oh. One More thing. "Only slightly Different." **

**That is all!**

**Now on with the show!!!!**

I stood outside Tyme's tour bus waiting for Mandy to come out, It turns out where the same size and she was gonna come on stage with me and bert to help sing "I Don't Love You." The song we just so happened to pick for the public humiliation of My Chemical Romance. Just imagine execution music playing, that's what I do. Mandy came out of the tour bus dressed like her old self. She had on my neon yellow skeleton shirt, my black and purple petite coat skirt, a pair of knee high purple boots, purple eyeliner, a black fedora with a blood red rose on it and to my amazement her signature rainbow mascara. I saw Bert staring at her with his mouth open.

"Mandy! Your back!" I screamed and she almost fell down the tour bus stairs.

"Holy Cupcakes woman will you stop screaming!" she exclaimed, jumping the last couple of steps. Dagger pranced towards us from the stadium a smug smile on her face

"Oh my god. Ghosty! Ray Toro gave me his muther friggen' number!" she blurted out happily. Ugg. Dagger was the last person I would think to become Star struck.

"That's great D. You got my text right." I asked trying to ignore her last remark.

"The one about traumatizing Chem and making Them cry like little babies wanting there binkie. Which reminds me what the fuck is a binkie? You know you really need to stop inventing new words-" she went on rambling

"That's the one D. You game?" I asked looking at her Nirvana Tee.

"Well I mean I guess. I know the song. I still don't get why you wanna but. Oh my gosh Your Bert McCraken!" she exclaimed pointing at Bert. Dagger and her ADD issues, I tell you.

"D focus. Kay. Find out if Jake, Massacre and Tripp are down." I said smiling.

"Okie Dokie Artichoke!" she said happily prancing off. I looked to Mandy.

"You know I think She was less annoying in High school." I said chuckling.

"I noticed." She laughed. It was begging to get dark out. I could feel the air getting colder and could hear the crowd out front of the area. I knew the show would start soon. I was amazed I still didn't see anyone from MCR, but that was Probably because I was hanging with Bert and they don't like him, then again I'm pretty sure they don't like me either. Think of the devil. I thought watching as Gerard and Mikey Way walked dover towards us with what I could tell where fake smiles on there faces. I walked over to Bert and Mandy an got ready for whatever hell they brought with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Screamfest**

**- Becca! at the Disco.**

**Note- -screams un-understandable words-Trying out my ScReAmO. xD **

**I just found out from someone who knows MCR personally that they are the most boring people in the world. xD**

**2nd person who has told me that. It's a good thing there music rocks. =D**

**"Only slightly different."**

**-Becca!**

**This chapter is For Krista! Cause she rocks. lol.**

"Hi" said mandy as Gerard and Mikey reached us.

"Hey!" Mikey smiled simply. Mikey just stood there shyly staring at his feet.

"I'm Ghost and this" I motioned to Mandy. "Is My Best Friend Mikey I mean Mandy." Mikey looked up at me.

"I'm Gerard and this is my brother Mikey." said Gerard slowly. I glanced over at a scowling Bert attempting to be invisible. He was I think And don't hold this to me, trying to hide the fact he was really checking Gerard out.

"You guys now my Bff Bert Right?" I asked them. Bert did one of those dainty waves you see in the movies and I bit my lip trying not to laugh, mandy was less successful she was trying so hard it sounded like she was farting from her mouth. Gerard, Mikey, Bert and I where staring at her like she had three heads.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sorry!!!!" She exclaimed, letting the laughter out, she headed out behind the tour bus we could still hear her laughing her ass off.

"I do know 'im." snarled Gerard.

"Gerard do you wanna take this outside!" Snapped Bert.

"We **are **outside!" Gerard snarled again.

"Well, then do you wanna take this inside?!" Gerard made a 'what the fuck' look.

"No I don't wanna take this inside, Where you dropped on your fuckin' head?!" Gerard yelled

Bert paused one finger up in the air in a hold on way. Gerard raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Said Bert as if trying to figure it out, making me laugh. Gosh, when these two got at it, it doesn't matter how dumb what they say is just as long as there fighting. I inched over to Mikey

"I think they need a nap." I whispered, smiling

"Or a tranquilizer." He said low. I laughed, and nodded.

"So where You from?" He asked Looking me over.

"Newark, New Jersey." I smiled.

"Whoa! I'm from Belleville, NJ." He smiled.

"That is SO cool!" I exclaimed, pretending like I didn't know.

"Yeah!" He smiled. I didn't think Mikey could open up so fast.

"I remember my mom, She would yell at my dad, cause he would have me walk to school, and she didn't want me to wind up dead in the Hudson River." I laughed grimly.

"Mine did the same!!!! I would have to as Gerard says 'Create my own little place in my head.'" he finger quoted. "So I read comics and Gerard would paint or draw." I let my jaw drop in mock surprise.

"He drew?! I draw!" I said sounding rather dumb.

"How good are you?!" Mikey asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you!" I exclaimed without thinking and headed into the bus.

"Mikey You ANIMAL!" exclaimed Ray, I looked over my shoulder and Ray followed Mikey and me. I walked into the back tiny recording studio we made and over to a small corner with my easel. I almost finished portrait of a girl with long flowing black hair with was on it. They looked through my dozens of canvases and flipped through my sketchbook. Muttering stuff like Holy Fuck and Wow.

"Who is this?" Ray asked picking up a sketch of a little boy with black hair getting dirt kicked at him.

"Oh, That is just a picture of a misfit." I lied. It was a picture of Frank, when he was seven, getting teased about his cousin, me.

"Wow. It looks good. It kinda looks like the Frank in our band." He laughed. My eyes widened.

"Does it? I dunno." I said quickly.

"UMI?" Asked Ray.

"What dose that stand for?" asked Ray.

"Oh. My alter ego." I laughed. Thinking fast I said "Umi is Japanese" I had no clue if it was or not. I just hope the didn't put two and two together. Ulentra Marie Iero, That is what it really stood for.

"You know what I think. I think you are U-" said Ray. I looked up in horror.

"Ghost! Ohmygod! Bert is like On the ground outside! Me and Gerard don't know what to do!" Screamed Mandy, running into the room. I looked over at her. "C'mon!" she exclaimed. I ran out the room following her, she winked at me. I knew what that meant. We got outside, Bert was on the ground Gerard knelling next to him looking Confused. I ran out side Bert's hand went up, I grabbed it, he jumped up and the three of us hightailed it out.

"THANK GOD FOR MANDY!" I yelled as we ran.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Screamfest**

**by- Becca! at the Disco.**

**Note- Hey guys sorry I didn't get the chapter up yesterday. lol. I was really busy. But I will make it up with this one! So be happy. =]**

**This One is going to be so Mind blowing you better wear a helmet! xD I feel so Untouched and I want you so much.**

**"Only Slightly Different."**

**-Becca!**

**We where hiding in a room backstage laughing our asses off. I can't believe what great friends I have.**

**"Hey Lentra, what time is it?" asked Bert, I glanced at my cellphone.**

**"7:30-CRAP!" I exclaimed. "We gotta go! Where on in like 10 minutes!"**

**"Fuck." said Bert running out the door, Me and Mandy in tow. We pounced past Panic! at the Disco's bus, Two other buses and Then as we where running past MCR's they where walking out the door. I saw them Frown at us. I smiled and Gave them the finger.**

**"What the hell!" Yelled Frank. I laughed. Bert broke away from me and Mandy running into his tour bus next to Tyme's. Mandy and I slowed our pace as we walked in the door of the bus.**

**"Mandy! No Fuckin' Way!" Yelled Jake. I jumped out of his way as her charged at Mandy for a hug.**

**"Sorry to break up the reunion, but um. Were on in 10 minutes!" exclaimed Tripp frantically.**

**"Okay. Tripp, stop tripping." I Laughed, Dagger smiled and I ran into the recording room grabbed my Black Sticker clad guitar. I don't usually use it, but I planned on doing the guitar part in 'I don't love you' just to piss Frank and Ray off more. Mandy followed bass in hands, she wanted to kick Mikey's butt. She for some reason never liked him much.**

**"Yo Tyme!?" a familiar voice yelled from the door of the bus. I glanced over and Bert and Jeph walked in happily. **

**"Hey Guys!" I smiled warmly. **

**"Hey Ghost." Said Bert returning the smile.**

**"Read to kick some serious ass?!" I asked happily.**

**"Am I!" he exclaimed.**

**"Word!" pitched in Mandy.**

**"Ghost! C'mon!" Beckoned Tripp.**

**"Okay. Okay. Stop Tripping Tripp." I grinned.**

**"Crap." Breathed Bert. Shit. I raised my eyebrows at him in a 'you say anything you will die.' symbol. He nodded.**

**"Hey Ghost, do me a favor?" Asked Tripp moving closer to me. He grabbed my collar. "STOP USING THAT JOKE!" He screamed the last part angrily. I nodded in fear. Bert, Jeph, Dagger and Jake where laughing there asses off. Tripp let my collar go. **

**"Oh. Haha. It's all fun and games before someone gets a black sticker-clad shoved up their butt!" I threatened. Dagger cringed in mock horror.**

**"C'mon guys." I smiled as me and Dagger walked out the bus. Together we all walked to backstage chatting the entire way about, Polo. Weird I know, but Tripp brought it up. We walked backstage just as Panic(!) at the disco walked off. Did I mention Brendon Urie was hott? heh. heh.**

**"Tyme Unleashed! Ur up!" Said some guy from next to us.**

**"So after we play Deranged, I'll call you out Bert." I smiled. He nodded and I walked out.**

**"Hey! HOLLYWOOD!" I screamed into the mike getting a deafening roar from the crowd. "What's popping? You all enjoying Screamfest?!" The cheered again. "This song is called Deranged."**

**Dagger began her gutair and everyone else followed.**

**"These hallways never end. Walls to doors doors to walls. The walls splattered red. Defeat the light, Darkness prevails, once again. Where's to leave? I have a blood on my sleeve. The walls are closing in on me. How can this Be-ee? I need to get out." I sang with Massacre backing me up. In about 3 minutes we had finished the song with a defening roar from the crowd. Bert walked out form backstage and the crowd roared louder.**

**"Hey Bert." I gave him a small hug for the crowd.**

**"Ready for our little competition?" I asked him happily. He nodded. And grabbed the mic from me.**

**"Hey Hollywood! Are you ready for drama?! Ghost and her band, along with me are challenging our not-so-good friends at My Chemical Romance a battle of There songs." Bert said into the mike.**

**"Ghost and I figured we'd play I Don't love you. Cause it's the only song off The Black Parade she knows." The crowd looked shocked. He grabbed the Mic and I pulled up my guitar and plugged it into an amp. Bert Began to sing Gerard's part. I walked over to Mandy, standing there with her bass strumming away. We sand into the mic together. We where to the part of the song where Ray goes into a solo, and I went into it adding notes as I went along. I was almost done when the entire MCR burst out on stage.**

**"WHO THE HELL DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE!?" Screamed Gerard and Frank together in perfect harmony. Mandy and I began laughing our asses off. Suddenly there was a loud bang. That echoed through the stadium, and we watched in horror as Frank fell to the ground.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**You can all thank Aliane (chemically Unstable Disco) for picking Frank. Haha. Yell at me not her. xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Screamfest**

**note- Did anyone's brain actually explode in the last chapter? Frankie's did. xD okay sick humor. xD**

**So I don't understand why you all seem to not care about Frank.....**

**Now I'm heels over head. I'm hanging upside down. **

**"Only slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

**Gerard, Bert, and I ran ahead of the others in the hospital.**

**"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." said a doctor stepping in front of us. We skidded to a stop.**

**"Who are you all here for?" he glanced behind us at the rest of MCR, my band, The Used and Mandy.**

**"Frank Iero." said Gerard, he looked scared, I saw his eyes were threatening tears.**

**"He is in Critical Care. Family only." the doctor said sadly.**

**"LISTEN YOU!" Gerard began. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. I took a deep breath.**

**"Hi. Um. I'm his Cousin. Ulentra Marie Iero. Am I allowed in?" I asked I glanced around me everyone had the same fish like expression except Mandy and Jake. I bit my lip. **

**"Come with me miss." said the doctor, I followed, feeling everyone's eyes on my back. I followed the doctor to the little check in desk. He picked up some papers and took meinto Frank's room. It was a whole different, person who took me over. I had never seen Frank in so much trouble. It brought tears to my eyes. Frank had running into him,his eyes where closed and I heard the fainting beeping of a heart rate moniter.**

**"Your cousin, is lucky to be alive. He was shot in the chest, two main atrierse where broken. We had to go straight into surgery. We took some veins from his right leg to repair his one artiere The other one we used a plastic pipe conection. He might need a blood transfussion." The doctor said to me.**

**"Is-is-Isn't that Risky?" I asked my voice shakey.**

**"A little bit but it will help him." Smiled The doctor. "Now are you gonna go tell his friends What's going on? The black haired one looked super sad." I nodded and walked out the door. I gave my cell phone number to the person at the desk and walked down the hall only to see Mandy and Jake. Jake ran up to me and ingulfed me in a hug.**

**"Thanks Jakey." I said low.**

**"Your Welcome." He muttered.**

**"Where's Everyone?" I asked my voice cracking.**

**"They had to go wait in the cafeteria because Gereard was causing issues in the waiting room. Bert had to throw Gerard over his shoulder, kicking and screaming." **

**"Yeah. He was yelling at nurses and doctors and throwing shit. Tripp said Novaciane might help. And Dagger Mentioned something about Gurneys and getting someone to give him a shot. Gee took a minute to scream about needles and death, Then Bert HAd enough came over grabbed Gee and Carried Him thrown over his shoulder down to the cafeteria. Everyone followed, except us!" Smiled Mandy. I nodded.**

**"What am I gonna do guys?!" I asked as we stepped into the elevator. I sighed and slid to the floor.**

**"You know what Ghost? They shoulf appriciated that you came clean to help Frankie. And if they don't freak them!" Said Mandy in a snarled. We walked out of the elevator and saw all three bands sitting at four tables pushed together. Dagger's eyes lit up when she saw me and she rushed over ingulfing me in a hug.**

**"You did the right thing." she smiled. "I don't care if you did lie to us, you did it for your cousin."**

**"I love you D." I said with a smile letting her go.**

**"I know. You should." She handed me a water bottle. **

**"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE ULENTRA." Yelled Gee at me. I looked at his tear streaked angry face. I brushed him off and walked over to the vending machines. **

**"YOU DISSAPEAR AND NEVER BOTHER TO CALL ANYONE. NEVER BOTHER TO EMAIL MIKEY BACK, OR LET US KNOW YOU DIDN'T DIE." He screamed. Cheetos or Apple. Cheetos or apple. I wasn't really paying attention to Gerard. I know he was mad, I would be mad at me too. I put a dollar in the machine and selected an apple. **

**"YOU JOINED AND EMO BAND, HANG OUT WITH REJECTS. HELL YOU MUTHER FUCKIN' TURNED EMO!" He was red in the face with fury. I sat down at a table by myself. Dagger drifted over and sat down next to me.**

**"WE ARE NOT REJECTS ASSHOLE!" Yelled Massacre. "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE GERARD 'I HAVE HAD MORE DRUGS IN THE PAST WEEK THEN RITE AID SELLS' WAY. SHE MAY NOT BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE BUT SHE DID THE RIGHT THING! SHE DIDN'T KEEP THE CHARADE UP UNTIL FRANK GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL OR WORST! SHE DID IT SO YOU GUYS COULD KNOW HOW YOUR FRIEND IS." I felt loved. I really did. **

**"I DON'T CARE. SHE COULD HAVE CALLED. SHE COULD HAVE TOLD US THE MINUTE SHE SAW US. SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN CARE HER MOTHER HAS CANCER" I dropped my apple in mid bite. It rolled across the table on to the floor.**

**"SHE IS JUST A BRATTY DUMB ASS FUCK-" **

**"GERARD!!" Snapped Bob. He looked at me tearing up. Bob was over hugging me in an instant.**

**"I am so sorry he breathed." I felt as if my world was crashing down. I pushed Bob off me and stomped over the elevator. I pressed the button and walked over to Gerard.**

**I slapped him across the face, then spoke in words so Furious it made him Flinch: "****Burn In Hell Gerard Way."**** I walked back into the elevator and headed up to The Critical Care unit. I walked into Franks room as blurs passed me.**

**"Frankie." I whispered staring at him tears in my eyes. "I fucked up real bad....."**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -**

**Good 'Eh? For Aliane cause she friggen kept bugging me to death. Love ya girly. xD**

**-Becca**


	13. Chapter 13

**Screamfest**

**Note- MY MIKEY FRIGGEN' WAY PURSE CAME! FUCK YES! No it dosen't actually say Mikey Friggen' way BUT it does have a kick ass picture of Mikey and it is pretty. -eyes get big- I am not gonna update much because someone my one bff knew died and I feel I have to comfort her. I will update I promise. **

**Hey, Hey You, You I don't like your girlfriend! **

"**Only Slightly different"**

**-Becca!**

"Frankie, I fucked up real bad. I hid from what I was scared of. I hurt myself because of what I am afraid of. I'm a screw up!!! I can't help it. I am afraid of myself. I miss being a family Frank. I miss watching horror flicks with you, and having you they're to pick me up when I fall. I miss having somebody I looked up to as a brother. I wanna have a normal life. Not my fucked u one. I admit it Frankie! I cut, I do drugs, I am an alcoholic and I have attempted suicide twice." I slid into the chair by the window in Frank's room.

"I miss you Frank. I no your not gone, but I feel like you are. I can't believe that you stopped being my 'big brother'." I finger quoted. " I want you back. I need, you. And to top it all off, I was just hurt by the one person I loved. He blew me off with cold harsh evil words. I need a family member that cares. I need. I need a fuckin' drink." I laughed the last part out.

"Me too." Laughed the person behind me, I turned my head to Frankie grinning happily at me.

"HOLY SHIT FRANKIE!" I yelled jumped over the chair and hugged him, I was amazed he was hugging me back.

"I thought it was you Ulentra." He grinned wider as I let him go.

"No you didn't." I countered. "You thought I was the infamous Ghost Johnson"

"Well, originally I did, but then I saw your redish-purpleish-brown eyes and went Holy crap. It can't be." He smiled warmly.

"Frankie, Why are you being nice. I thought you hated me." He grinned.

"Well, I dis-like you. But I think it's because where too much alike." I smiled at him this time.

"Hey, Lentra can you do me a favor?" I looked at him. "Well actually three favors." I nodded.

"Okay. 1. I want you to stop cutting. 2. I NEVER want to find out you tried suicide and 3. Tell Gerard I wanna speak to him. Alone." I nodded grinning.

"I'll try for the first two and of course to the third. And did I ever mention. That…I-I love you?" He grinned at me. He smiled at me. I pranced out the door happily. I walked back to the elevator and pressed the down button, still cheerful. I seemed to have a ton of worries, but they for some reason seemed to disappear the minute Frank woke up.

"Ghost Johnson! Ghost Johnson!" I looked behind me to a bunch of paparazzi running at me. I sighed.

"I'm with E! Can I have a moment please?!"

"No. I'm with Mtv can I have a minute!"

"I'm with AP magazine"

"I'm-"

"Guys, guys, guys. I'd love to chat but I have orders from the chief I am to find someone and send them straight up." I smiled slyly at the paparazzi.

"Ghost. Is it true Frank Iero is your boyfriend?" I turned to a black haired reporter.

"Ew. No. Where did you hear that?!" I exclaimed waiting impatiently for the elevator. Geeze what was taking it s long?

"Ghost, I am Nina of HTF And I would like to know your favorite color of kitties." I stared at the blonde haired girl.

"Uh…Black and fluffy" I muttered confused.

"Fascinating. And Uh, Is it true Bert McCracken pulled the trigger?!" The same girl asked

"FUCK NO! He was standing right next to me! He's my Bff he'd never do that!" I literally yelled at her. The elevator arrived. I stepped in and headed down. The doors opened and I saw Gerard staring at my smiling face is disbelief.

"Oh boy do I have news for you guys!" I grinned. Gerard stared at my grin and fell off his chair.

"Smooth Gerard," I laughed. "Guess who loves me?" I smirked.

"The doctor?" Asked Jake with a laugh.

"Nope!! Frankie! He told me." I smiled.

"FUCK! HE'S AWAKE!" Exclaimed Gerard, getting up off the ground.

"Yep. Yup. And he wants to speak to you alone." I laughed.

"Ohhh. Sexy." Laughed Massacre. "Have fun with your Ferard stuff." Gerard had already jumped up off the ground and was at the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

**Screamfest**

**Note- Hey guys. This chapter is going to take a little change. This one is going to be from two P.O.V's. Ulentra's as usual and Gerard's. Ohhhh. xD  
geesh Fanfiction pissed me off because there login was down for 2 days! I have been trying to upload this for 2 days!!!!. =D**

**Sugar Where Going Down Swingin'!**

"**Only Slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

**P.s. I am sick. **

**Gerard's POV.**

Frankie has woken up?! I almost died, when I walked into his room and saw him smiling at me.

"FRANK!" I exclaimed ran over and embraced him in a hug.

"Can't get rid of me that easy." He said grinning.

"Believe me I've tried." I joked. He laughed a little bit and then spoke:

"Gee, I wanna talk to you about. Ulentra." I stared at him, frowning.

"What about her?" I snapped still angry from before.

"I'm worried about her. When she was in here she told me some stuff…" he trailed off.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked. I slid into the chair by his bed.

"Well, she told me. That she has been having issues ever since I left her in Newark." I stared at Frank he looked down in the dumps.

"Issues?" I asked. "I mean there's more than her writing emo music? And having the worst reputation in world."

"She thinks life isn't worth anything anymore. She told me she cuts, does drugs, is an alcoholic and had attempted suicide two times." My heart fell into my stomach.

"She…she….she was suicidal?" my voice sounded so tiny. Frank shook his head.

Why? Why would she think life sucks so bad that she'd need to try to kill herself?!"

"Gerard. She said something else too. Something that has been bothering me, I think it involves you…" this caused me to look up shocked.

"huh?" I asked confused.

"Tell me Gerard. Where you mad at her because she was lying all these years?" he asked no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah. Why Wouldn't I be?"

"Did you possibly, I dunno scream some stuff at her?" I shook my head yes.

"Then it was you!" He exclaimed. I must have looked super confused because believe me I was. "She loves you Gerard." I looked up alarmed. Frank shook his head. "She said that 'the one she loved through her out with wicked words.' Or something, like that." I almost screamed in frustration. Frankie smiled looking at my angry at myself expression.

"Frank, I need to go apologize to her. I gotta." I started.

"What are you waiting for Gee? Get your but to her. And tell her what you told me." I smiled at Frank, as I ran out the door.

**Ulentra's POV.**

"Hey Dagger, Can we go back to the tour bus? I so need a shower." I laughed. She nodded jumped up from her chair and we headed over to the elevator. I heard Mandy prancing behind us happily.

"Bert. Call me if there is anymore news okay?" He nodded and the door to the elevator opened. The three of us stepped in and headed up a floor.

"So Lentra, you seem to like Bert a lot…." Started Mandy.

"Mandy! Get real; he's one of my best friends. No way. Just like Mikey and Jake." I said frustrated.

"mmmhhmmmmm." She said, Dagger was looking over curiously.

"Dagger, you believe me right?" I asked.

"Cha. I mean, you obviously like Ger-" The elevator door opened to the lobby and we walked out. We stopped talking cause there where paparazzi outside. We quietly walked over to Dagger's purple car. Mandy got in the back seat and I got in the passenger.

"So as I was saying. It is Obvious you like Gerard. I mean the way you looked at him when he walked on stage, full of love and yet a small about of anger." I looked at Dagger in disbelief. We where on the highway, heading towards the concert stadium.

"Dagger, your good." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Ghostie, or uh. Ulentra." She smiled.

"Stick with Ghostie, It doesn't feel the same when you call me Ulentra. It feels bizarre." She nodded.

"So! What about you and Ray! I mean girly get real you an him hit off right away!" I smiled.

"Oh. Ghostie, he's amazing! He likes video games, and puppies and Loves guitars." I grinned at her.

"So ask him out!" I exclaimed.

"GHOSTIE! I can't! He's way out of my league. Plus, I don't think I'd have the guts." I smiled. I had never seen Dagger so modest.

"This is coming from the girl that made out with JT Woodruff at the Scream awards." I laughed.

"That was different." She started.

"No. It wasn't just walk right up to ray and smooch 'em."

"FUCK NO!" She yelled. "This conversation is officially over." She moved her hand to the radio and turned on her CD. "AFI" began blasting. It took us an hour and a half to get back to the stadium. When we did Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross came running to the car.

"How's Frank?!" They Exclaimed.

"He is doing alright. Scared the living shit out of me." I laughed.

"That's good, that's he okay I mean." Brendon Smiled. I nodded and walked into the tour bus, Mandy stayed outside to talk with Brendon and Ryan.

"Dagger. I wanna get rid of my white hair…" I began. Dagger looked up smiling.

"I have just the look for you." She said happily shoving me into the bathroom.

-- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I am dying to see what u guys think of the rest of this.

Almost finished!!!!

-Becca!


	15. Chapter 15

**Screamfest**

**Note- what's new….hmm…. I dyed my hair purple and red!!! It looks awesome! Go to my blog to see it!!! (.com) xD I'm drinking a slurpee and eating a veggie burger! =D**

**Going to a Go Go.**

"**Only slightly different"**

**-Becca!**

**Ulentra's POV**

"You cut off all my hair!" I exclaimed staring at the person in the mirror. I think it is me. But I don't recognize me. The girl in the mirror had a bob styled Blonde and red hair style, she was smiling at me. No. Not smiling grinning. It **was **me.

"Yes. But you look cute as a skelly animal!" smiled Dagger. I looked at her.

"Okay. Whatever." I said opening the door to the bathroom. "I am going to go for a walk."

"Ok." exclaimed Dagger. I pranced out the door just as I saw the black head of Gerard pop out of a car, he ran out of the car and into our tourbus, passing right by me. Great. I sighed. He hates me. I walked into the stadium and walked back into the bathroom that I had broken the mirror in. I sighed, pulled down my armwarmer and pulled out my razor.

"LIFE SUCKS!" I yelled pulling the metal across my wrist.

"EVERY ONE HATES ME!" I slit it again.

"HE HATES ME!" I slit it again.

"I FAILED!" I slit it again. And Again, And again.

**Gerard's POV.**

I ran into Ulentra's tour bus and looked around. I saw her blue haired friend wale out of the bathroom.

"Where's Ulentra?" I exclaimed.

"You just passed her! She's the blonde chick." She said. I ran out the door and saw the door to the stadium swinging closed, I ran towards it and ran down the hall.

"I FAILED!" Yelled Ulentra angrily from the bathrooms up ahead. I ran in the girls room without a second thought and saw Ulentra slitting her wrist over the sink.'

"Ulentra." I whispered. "Please."

She looked over at me shock and tried to hide her wrist.

"Why?" I asked staring at it.

"Because. I don't fit in. I am a reject. Everyone hates me." She yelled at me Slitting her wrist again right in front of me. I cringed.

"Your gonna bleed to death!" I yelled tackling her. I landed on top of her on the ground.

"Get off of me you asshole!" she yelled. "I hate you!"

I grabbed the bloody razor from her hand and jumped off of her, I walked over to the stalls and flushed it down the toilet.

"Oh. Like I don't have more." She snapped angrily.

"ULENTRA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HUH?" I screamed at her, shaking her shoulders.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I AM SORRY I GUESS YOU FORGOT MY LIFE SUCKS!" She screamed back.

"HOW DOES IT SUCK? YOU HAVE AMAZING FRIENDS! YOU HAVE A LOVING FAMILY! YOU HAVE FAME, FOURTUNE!" I yelled at her.

"SO! I STILL HAD A FUCKED UP CHILD HOOD, I STILL DON'T HAVE A LOVING FAMILY! MY FAMILY WOULD BE REVOLTED THE ME IF THEY SAW WHAT I BECAME!" She screamed back at me.

"FRANK DIDN'T!" I screamed at her.

"FRANK IS MORE FUCKED UP THAN I AM!" She screamed at me.

"Ulentra, I wasn't." I said low.

"You-you Weren't?" She asked skittishly.

"No. You go up on stage and you speak your mind. You enjoy what your doing, you love it." I said quietly.

"Thank You Gerard." She smiled. She got up off the ground and began washing the blood off her wrist. I walked over to her and sighed deep.

"Ulentra, I think I l-" I never got to finish because at that exact moment, she feel to the ground. Not another Iero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Like it? FOR SCARVES! AKA GABBY!

Pictures of Characters on Profile. Message me!


	16. Chapter 16

_Screamfest_

_Note-Ohemgee__. I cannot believe how far I have gotten in this! And I couldn't have done it without any of ya'll! -Hugs-_

_I do Believe this is probably the most climatic chapter in the story, so Gabby and Aliane Get brown paper bags ready. xD I am very afraid of ALL sharp objects so the beginning of this was hard to write. The Flash back is from something __I__ did. =D_

_I want fabulous, that is my simple request._

_"Only Slightly Different"_

_-Becca!_

_Ulentra's POV._

_I opened my eyes slowly, breathing in a slow breath of air that smelt like a hospital-fuck no. I glanced around. I was in fact laying in a hospital bed. I looked down at my wrists and noticed two IV's in Me and the 100 of cuts. My eyes widened. Needles. Oh my god. Needles. I am so Trypanophobic it is not funny, That's something me and Gee have in common I guess. I remember when He was 8 and my mom had me stay with his Mom. Gee had a doctors appointment and I got dragged along. When they attempted to take his blood, he began to freak; Crying, Screaming, Yelling, Thrashing, Throwing stuff, Punching people. Until he finally realized he could run, so he jumped out of the chair he was in and ran out the door, now at that time Gerard was chunky so I was laughing my ass off, He was all the way to the highway by the time his mom apologized to the doctor and the nurses, grabbed me and got in the car. Needless to say Gerard got his way, no pun intend. I moved my stinging hand over to the little Call button on the wall, my hand stinging the entire time. The beep rang out and I moved my arm slowly back to my side, just as a doctor, from before, walked in the door._

_"Ah. Hello there. It's funny when I saw you earlier this evening you where fine..." I smiled at him_

_"....What happened?" I asked unsurely._

_"You slit a main vein Ulentra." He said disappointed in me, "And by the looks of it, You have attempted that before." He looked down at my left wrist. Thats When I noticed a tube of blood running in my arm._

_"Uh...." I pointed to it._

_"Ah." he said, "Yeah. You lost that much blood." I frowned._

_"Who called 911?" I asked thinking about the last thing I remember. I remembered Gerard running out the door._

_"A Gerard Way." He said looking through a couple of papers on the clip board. "He's been sitting in the waiting room out there for the last 4 days." My Jaw Dropped. FOUR DAYS?! I'D BEEN OUT FOUR DAYS?!_

_"He noticed. Yeah, Four days. I saw lots of people come in and out of here, hoping you'd be okay, praying by you." he started. "The most memorable was a woman with long blonde hair, she cried for hours by you." Mom. My mom was here. I felt a tear come to my eye. I made her cry, again. Why was I even born._

_"When can I get out of here..." I asked. Looking him in the eyes._

_"By the end of the week if all goes well." He smiled. "You'll have to go to a therapist though for the.." He motioned to my wrists._

_"I'm not a psychopath. I don't need a therapist. Nor am I going to pay for one." I said sternly. _

_"You have to, or you're not going home." he controlling._

_"Dude, you don't understand. Me going to a therapist will bring back more, memories, and make things even worst." The Doctor, ignored me._

_"You need therapy." With that he walked back out the door. Great, so now I was a psychopath?! I Can't believe this. I mean I I know I am a screw up but I'm not phsyco. I sighed and and put my head back on to the pillow. Sighing. I heard the door open and I picked up my head._

_"Hey Gee!" I grinned, happily as I saw his curious face peak around the door._

_"Thank god." He sighed._

_"OHMYGOD!" I gasped. _

_"What?!" He exclaimed, frightened._

_"I need to know how Frankie is!" _

_"Well..."_

_"What!?!" I watched as he sat in the chair by my bed._

_"He is doing alright, complains to Ray about the hospital food a lot. I haven't actually seen him. I was more concerned about his unconscious cousin, as to his perfectly happy perky self." _

_"Is he that better?!"_

_"Yes. He is, they caught the person that shot him..."_

_"Who was it?!"_

_"Johanna Haters." My jaw dropped. Johanna Haters. _

_Flashback_

_"Zachary Vern Haters, You have been found guilty of Molesting Ulentra Marie Iero." The judge announced. I felt my daddy give me a hug, we won. We locked up The guy that had done so many horrible things to me. I saw Frank Jump up from over by his mom run over to me and give me a hug. At that moment I felt so grateful for him, if he hadn't of told my father, this would all still be happening. I heard someone crying in the back of the courtroom, a little girl with big eyes and black hair, sat there sobbing._

_"Who's that?" I whispered to Frank._

_"Johanna Haters." He whispered back, "His daughter."_

_End flashback_

_"Lentra? Lentra?!" Gerard was calling my name and moving his pale hand up and down in front of his face, that's when I noticed it, a single red stripe running lengthwise on his arm. I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve._

_"And you criticized me! You dumb poser!" I exclaimed, squeezing his wrist._

_"I can explain that!" he said desperately._

_"Humor me." I snarled._

_"Ba-" He began_

_"Don't you dare blame this on Ray's dog." I snarled deadlier than before._

_"Bu-Hey! You know the name of Ray's dog!" He said desperately trying to change the subject._

_"Your Emo too-"_

_"I am not." He said before I could finish._

_"You dissed me." I gasped. Remember the thing he said at a concert about me, and when he screamed at me._

_"Well..." He began._

_"Gerard Arthur Way, your a liar and a poser and I never want to see you again." I snapped. Before I could turn away, his lips collided with mine._

_-- --- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Ohmehgawd. xD_

_Comment? Yes. Good._

_Love ya._

_Becca!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Screamfest**

**Author Note-**

**Gonna be a shortie. Okay A little bit of Clarification. I was in no way molested by an old man all right? There where supposed to be two flashbacks and I only wrote one. I forgot to Write the needle thing as a flashback. Because That I did. =D On that note Amp energy drink looks like Toxic waste in black light. **

**My loneliness is killing me.**

**"Only slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

**His kiss was soft, sweet and longing. He pulled away from me and looked at me, a smile on his face and his cool hand under neath my chin. I didn't move, didn't speak-Hell I don't even think I blinked. He began to look worried after every second I didn't talk. Never in his life had he seen an Iero be quiet for more than 35 seconds. **

**"I shouldn't have done that..." He said Turning to walk out the door, And the worst thing is. I let him walk out that door, and out of my life for another week. Another agonizing, week without the man I loved.**

**The rest of my stay in the hospital was boring, Frankie Somehow made it out of the hospital before me. I don't even see how that is possible, But he did it, He'd saunter in my room at random hours a big smile on his face, most of the time he'd bring me food, Vegetarian food. I didn't have the nerve to tell him I wasn't a veg-head anymore. He slowly began to stop coming too.**

**"Baby, stop." I looked up at the door and saw Ray and Dagger walk in hand by hand. Dagger a big happy smile on her face and Ray a very devoted one.**

**"Guess what! Guess what?" Dagger said super perkily jumping up and down.**

**"What…?" I said in fake enthusiasm.**

**"You. Get. To. Go. Home. Today." She empathized every word. My Jaw dropped."Well Techniacally it's not home, it's you bus..but.."I stared at her. "Get Dressed!" I snapped back into reality in just enough time to catch the bag she tossed at me. **

**"Ray. Out." I said, Working on getting out of the bed.**

**"Awwww." He whined, opening the door and walking out. Dagger pulled the curtains, and I looked in the bag she'd brought me. A Pair of red skinny jeans, a couple of chains, a Cute bandana and to my horror a My Chemical Romance Shirt. I stared at her.**

**"You've got to be kidding me D." I whined.**

**"Sorry, Frank put me up to it. He gave me 100 bucks! I've never even made 100 bucks!" She exclaimed. I knew she was exaggerating, but not by much. I sighed long and hard. If he wanted me to wear a MCR shirt I would. **

**"Dag. You got some permeant markers?" I asked looking at the white and black shirt. She nodded laughing. She handed me a bright red marker. I grinned and began to write MCR's deepest darkest secrets on it-Gerard is afraid of cats. Mikey has an Underwear disorder. And Of Course Frank's cousin hates him. Underneath the Mcr Symbol I wrote in Big letters Sucks. I grinned to my self, as I slid the shirt on. I finished changing and went to the side of the room grabbed my purse and was out the door. Dagger and I silently made it outside the hospital, and over to the bench Ray was sitting on.**

**"Ulentra! You weren't supposed to ruin that shirt! It was a proto-Mikey has an Underwear disorder?" Ray began reading my shirt. "Hey I never Shaved off my buttch-"**

**"Ulentra Marie Iero, I missed you." I turned around to Bert he rushed over and gave me a hug. Still Grinning about What I wrote about Ray.**

**--**

**Gonna end it there. Not a very good chapter but it's moving on to more cousinly rivalry. =D**

**-Becca!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Screamfest**

**Note- I am really sorry to tell you all this, but it is going to be a while till I update this again. I am having Best Friend troubles and I need to straighten them out. I love you all and Until I update again, here is what I have of the next chapter, It is cut off because I just wanted to tell you guys about my issues and I wanted to give you one more update.**

**Oh, I'm just a girl! Take a good look at me! **

**"Only Slightly Different."**

**-Becca!**

**Dagger, Ray, Bert and I road back to the tour buses at the **same **stadium as before. I hated this stadium, I wanted to get as far away from it as possible. I saw Massacre and Jake outside chatting away at the picnic table. I jumped out the car as soon as it came to a stop and ran over to Jake and Massacre. I engulfed them in hugs.**

**"Hey Girl Hey!" said Mandy walking out the bus. I jumped out of Massacre's and Jake's arms and into hers.**

**"Starbucks?!" I questioned smelling coffee on her. I ran into the bus and poured a cup of the coffee in the pot. I took a huge longing sip, and quickly spit it out into the sink.**

**"Ewww! Ewwww! Ewwwww! Oh My God! Ewwwwww! I began complaining rubbing my tounge. Jake and mandy where sitting on the couch watching me with amused expressions on there faces. "Who in there right, Or even wrong mind would buy eggnog flavored coffee!? It's not even Christmas! How old is that!? Oh my god! Why!?" I screamed upto the cealing. "Aye yie yie! What's wrong with people! It's April! Why would they have eggnog?! What the freak!?" I went off ranting and raving and cussing up a storm in Romanian. I heard the door open, but I ignored it going on in Romanian.**

**"What The Hell." Stated Mikey, I jumped a foot.**

**"MILKY FUCKIN' WAY!" I shouted in english, this time. He stared at me horrifyed. I grinned at him.**

**"YOUR GLASSES! NO! THEY WHERE AWESOME! WHY! MIKEY! WHY!" He continued to stare at me in horror. "Why is everyone thinking I'm Crazy! I'm Not! Just Unhappy and pissed at the muther-flippen eggnog coffee! It's Horrible stuff and SO horribly wrong!"**

**- - - - - - - - -**

**Sorry again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Screamfest**

**Note- Hello people! I am typing as fast as I can. All of you want updates, I had a half a day today, so I figured I'd type cause there's no one on Aim to talk to. I'm watching Hannah Montana, I love this show so much. I know it's kind of weird. But I like it, It's Funny. I feel bad for Nose Whistle Wally. =(**

**Tell your boyfriend when he says he's got beef, That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of him.**

**"Only Slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

**"Who brewed it anyway!?!!!!" I asked Annoyed, Mikey and the others still looked at me with concern.**

**"Massacre..." Mandy said low and trailed off. I know fire must have flashed in my eyes. Because the three of them looked more terrifyed then before.'"And The War Begins!" I shouted at the top of my lungs with an evil laugh, I quickly headed towards the door, but not before hearing Mikey ask 'Does this happen often?'. I raced out the door, and began to tip toe behind busses , until I arrived at The Used's Bus and I saw Massacre talking with Jeph and Quinn. I oh so quietly made my way over to a hose I saw by the bus I was hiding behind, I aimed the hose at the trio.**

**"This is For Making Eggnog Flavored Coffee!"I squeezed the trigger, Massacre yelped as the Icy Cold Water hit her, and splash onto Quinn and Jeph. Quinn and Jeph Started torwards me, I aimed the hose at them and Sprayed them.**

**"Mwhahahahaha!" I laughed.**

**"GHOST JOHNSON" Massacre yelled for once not using her fake hypnotic voice, but her Brooklyn accented one. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I dropped the hose and ran. I heard her behind me, I screamed the entire way. I ran between and around buses, I came out behind the stadium and started up the hill in the back of it.**

**"I'm Never Gonna Stop! Because I'll make it over the top!" I sang in the Tune to 'I Don't Wanna Stop' By Ozzy Osbourne. "You'll Never catch Me I'm the Ginger bread Chick!"**

**I heard her laugh, and I skidded to a stop realizing it was comming from the bottom of the hill.**

**"Ya Know Ghost, I thought you where smart enough to realize the fact that your running through Poison Ivy." I looked down, She was right. I cussed at the top of my lungs.**

**"You may have won this time Madame Eggnog, But next time I will prevail." I shouted she laughed as I made my way down the hill, cussing under my breath. I got down to the pavement and Massacre punched me.**

**"Son Of A Bitch?" I asked. She laughed and we headed back to the busses. She was soaking wet and I was covered in Poison Ivy, Neither of us seemed to mind either wardrobe malfunction much.**

**"So Madame Eggnog Why?" I asked," It was on sale at walmart wasn't it?" **

**"No. Actually. It was more expensive than that, It's from Switzerland, I am actually amazed you tasted it, with the amount of chocolate Tripp put in." I smiled.**

**"Are you kidding me? I can taste Eggnog from a mile away." I said.**

**"That'd require a pretty long straw." She said like the smart-alick she was.**

**"Sad, Sorry, Excuse for a happy holiday drink." I mumbled under my breath, Masacre rolled her eyes, we were passing the vans and little cars bands that hadn't made it big yet stayed in when I saw it, Gerard was flirting.**

**I have to admit the girl was beautiful, pretty than me anyway. She had long straightened light brown hair tied back by a black ribbon, Black Skinny Jeans, Black Converses, an MCR Shirt and a Black Hoodie. She was super perfect in every way. I felt my heart lurch, when I saw her hug Gerard, her skeleton Gloved hands raping around him. Massacre grabbed my hand and pulled me over to them, she tapped Gerard on the shoulder he pulled away from the girl smiling, The girl surveyed us, and then her eye's lit up.**

**"Your Ghost Johnson! The Ghost Johnson! I have looked up to you forever! You are my Idol!" She exclaimed I smiled at her.**

**"Awwww, Thanks Sweetie." I said Falsely. "Oh, and call me Ulentra Iero." **

**She stared at me like a deer in head lights."Great Lentra, Your scaring teenagers." Kidded Gerard.**

**"Are-Are you related to Frank!?" The Girl Blurted out.**

**"Uh. Yes. I'm his annoying bitch ass cousin." I grinned. She let out a tiny gasp staring at me.**

**"Uh. Lentra, Massacre this is Summer Shadows, She's an actress, She's gonna be in MCR's Next video." Explained Gerard. I tried not to gag.**

**"Hi, Summer! This must be a big deal for you." said Massacre, I tried not to gag again.**

**"Yes! It's Mad-ass! I can't believe it! It's a dream come true." I realized she had an Australlian accent, I groaned out loud. A Mother fuckin' Aussie! How Was I ever going to be able to compete with an exotic Australian girl, who was everything I wish I could be.**

**"Ghost something wrong?" Asked Gerard. I snapped out of Ghost sucks Land and into reality.**

**"Uh...Yeah...I'm just gonna go...I don't feel so well..." I said thinking fast. "Nice Meeting you Summer." **

**I walked torwards the buses. Massacre ran up beside me.**

**"Hun, everything will be fine! I promise A'yite? Gerard, will realize it's you he loves." I grinned at her.**

**"You are aware you can't really tell the future right?" I asked.**

**"My Magic 8 Ball Say's I can." She grinned.**

**"It also tried to warn me of the dangers ahead." I sighed.**

**"Stop quoting your morbid songs Ghost and Get happy." She said perkily. I groaned. **

**"I know what will cheer you up!" She annonced.**

**"What..." I began.**

**"What date is it?" she asked. I thought a second.**

**"April 7th, Why?" **

**"It'll come to you." She smiled**

**- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Can anybody guess what's gonna "come to" Ghost?**

**Any One?**

**Virtual Black and White Cookies for those that get it right!**

**Love,**

**Becca!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Screamfest**

**Note- Omfg. I cannot believe it! Chapter 20 already! I only started at the beginning of the school year! Wow! That's on average three chapters a month! Trust me if you know me personally you'll understand that for me, that's great! I usually start stories and never finish them... But, I ****will**** finish this one. There will only be about 5 more chapters,...And Possibly a sequel. I dunno, It depends on if I feel like it. :D I have no school this week so I will Update at least once including this. It depends on whether you guys bug me enough...I mean I love you! (Eyeliner is Spiffy)**

**Sing For the teachers, that told you that you couldn't, sing.**

**"Only Slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

**I was still thinking about what happened in April. Showers? I really didn't know.**

**"Ghost Don't hurt yourself!" said Massacre being an ass.**

**"Then spill." I demanded.**

**"Wow. I am so amazed you don't know, after all he is your Romeo and it is his birthday party where planning..." She trailed off.**

**"Wait! I know!" I announced**

**"Okay. Shoot." Grinned Massacre**

**"Jesse McCartney's Birthday is in 2 days, and Jackie Chan's is Today!" I exclaimed, she shook her head and I pouted. "No?"**

**"No. You know exactly what I'm talking about." snapped Massacre annoyed, I cringed.**

**"You know, If where throwing one for Gerard Where gonna have to throw one for Brandon Urie." I grinned, She stopped.**

**"What?" She asked.**

**"Brendon Urie's is on April 12." I said happy I knew something she didn't.**

**"Fuck him. We'll bake him cupcakes." She laughed, and continued to walk, into the stadium, and we headed down the hallway.**

**"Speak for yourself, He's only said like five words to me this entire time." I said, studying my nails, their neon green polish was beginning to chip.**

**"Well, I think I had a conversation with him....But it was about Frank and you." She said thinking back.**

**"I want a Coin Operated Boy." I said hearing 'Coin Operated Boy' By Dresden Dolls playing from a room, Massacre looked at me then opened the door. I saw Tripp, Ray, Frank and Bert putting up streamers and decorations in the Gym sized room, with Tripp's Ipod plugged into a Dj Turntable at the front of the room, So that's where 'Coin Operated Boy' Was coming from. **

**"Why do you want a Coin Operated Boy?" Asked Tripp, then he turned and realized who said it, he literally squealed when he saw me. He rushed over and Hugged me tight.**

**"Ghost Mariah Johnson, Ulentra Marie Iero, So help me god! If you ever do that to me again, I think I'll have a heart attack!" He yelled at me. I smiled and hugged him again.**

**"Alright Tripp." I said happily. "I promise."**

**"On your stack of Hacksaw Comics?" he asked with a smile.**

**"Um......" I said Pretending to think. "That's a hard one...."**

**"Dude!" **

**"All right! All right! I solemnly Swear on my Hack Saw Comics I will never make you have a heart attack." I laughed out. He jumped up and down clapping his hands happily.**

**"So Whatta ya guys need help with?" I asked, happy to help and hopefully get my mind off Gerard.**

**"Um....." Started Massacre looking around a bit, then continued "You and Tripp can put up some tables on the other side of the room, against the wall if you want."**

**I shook my head and Tripp and I walked over to some folded up tables. Tripp and I began unfolding the legs.**

**"I heard about you and Gerard." Tripp said low glancing over his shoulder at Frank and Ray. "He sounds like he can be a real ass."**

**"Ha!" I said loudly then spoke low. "I hadn't noticed.... It's just frustrating you know? I mean I have had a HUGE crush on him since I was little."**

**"Oh My God!" Said Tripp. "Tell Me More."**

**I sat down on the ground and he sat next to me.**

**"Um....Well....I just liked him you know? And I feel like a fuckin' moron, because when I was in the hospital room the other day...he...kissed me....And I didn't say anything because I was in shock, ad he took it as I was pissed and he walked out..." I said feeling tears coming into my eyes and didn't even bother holding them back, I put my head in my hands. Tripp realized I was crying and put his arms around me, hugging me.**

**"Everything will come out right. You'll see." He said soothingly. I looked up wiping my eyes.**

**"Your right and if it doesn't I always have-Ah! I have him don't I! Hmmmm..." I said thinking a mile a minute, What if I could make Gerard Jelous? What if I made out with his enemy on stage in front of thousands? **

**"Ghost! Whatever you're thinking, Do NOT Do It." Tripp said desperately. I smiled mischievously at him. "NO!" He hollered.**

**"I'm not planning anything..."I said so it was obvious I was.**

**"Listen to Tripp Ulentra." Said Frank.**

**"Fuck Off Iero." I snapped. **

**"Shut The Fuck Up!"**

**"Make me!"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"You!"**

**"Girly Man."**

**"What's That Supposed to mean?"**

**"Oh I forgot your retarded. You Are A Girlish Man, with horrible guitar skills."**

**"At Least I'm not a Life hating Emo."**

**"Take That Back!"**

**"I don't think I will."**

**"Ugg!" I threw a penny from my pocket at Frank I missed and hit Ray.**

**"I've Been Hit!" He exclaimed falling to the ground. He began to quote Mercutio's famous Death speech from Romeo and Juliet. I rolled my eyes.**

**"Frank you're an ass hole!" I yelled.**

**"I'm not the one who killed Ray!" He pointed to the now, 'dead' Ray complete with stuck out tongue.**

**"I didn't mean too!" I whined**

**"Liar! You've been planning to kill him all your life!"**

**"You read my Diary!" I said I noticed Massacre was recording this on her little pocket sized camera.**

**"Yes,! And Your in Love with Barney and Want Tacos!"**

**"Emo's aren't obsessed with Taco's you prick!"**

**"You are!"**

**"I am?"**

**"Yes,! Especially Taco Bells."**

**"Mmmmm. Fruitsta..."**

**"You ruined that shirt?!" He said with actually fury. I glanced down at the shirt I had ruined at the hospital with Dagger.**

**"Yeah. I hate your band. Ruined my life."**

**"You did that yourself! And I'm not Lactose Intolerant!"**

**"You are now!"**

**"Says Who!?"**

**"The Shirt! It Never Lies!" I yelled**

**"Whatever Shut up." **

**"You Dick-head."**

**"Slut."**

**"King Of Blubber."**

**"STOP QUOTING MY SONGS!"**

**I stuck my tongue out at him, with a grin and began to set up the table again.**

**- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - **

**I uploaded because I love you.**

**Remember that.**


	21. Chapter 21

Screamfest Note-Springy! Springy! Springy! BREAAAAKKKKKK!  
That is all.  
Coin Operated Boy. Sitting on the Shelf, He is just a toy.  
"Only Slightly Different"  
-Becca!  
Apparently when it comes to Emo bands most of the members have no clue how to use a DJ turntable. The worst part is when you're the only one that does. Apparently I am the only one out of the 4 bands that knows how to use one. So here I sit on the grass with Massacre, searching for shitty songs. By shitty, I mean the Pop, Hip Hop and Rap that are easy to dance to. If we where looking at my ipod the only songs danceable to would be either Techno or Victorian Industrial and the possible chance of the Cotton Eyed Joe.  
"Okay download these guys." Said Massacre pointing to a band name on the computer, it was a bunch of numbers and symbols, I stared at the foreign band. "You'll like them. I do." I clicked to download a couple songs off Lime wire. A Song came on Singing about a Punk Bitch. I grinned at her.  
"Whatta bout these guys?" I asked pointing to a band on the screen.  
"GHOST! NO! These are the Jonas Brothers they are the worst band on earth and must be destroyed! They are a disgrace to the musical industry, the only sane people that would like them are 7 year olds without brains." She ranted, but there was something in her eyes.  
"So It's a yes?" I asked trying to read her eyes. She sighed.  
"Download them cause there hot." She laughed. "Make sure you get 'Just Friends' that's my favorite"  
"Alright." I said selecting 10 songs off lime wire and downloading them. One began to play, I saw Tripp begin to walk by when it came on. He stopped in his tracks.  
"Oh My God! No Way!" He Yelled running over. "I didn't know you where a fellow Jonas Fan! I love them! Nick is So adorable"  
"Tripp do us a favor and try to contain the gayness level around others." kidded Massacre.  
"Do I have to? I mean It's what I chose..." He said pouting, Massacre thought a second.  
"All right, Just around Me and Ghost control it." She smiled.  
"Not me! I think it's cute." I said happily, Tripp and I had know each other since I defended him at high school in senior year, when some dumb jocks where making fun of him about his sexual Orientation and the fact that he wasn't afraid to be himself, it was only shortly after that I realized he only had one other friend, Brooke Donahu aka. Massacre. So I guess our entire band met in high school, but most good bands do. Needless to say Jake and I where the only two from the band that where actually emoish in high school. All the others where not really preps, but they wore color and said stuff like "Omg, I love your abercombie and Finch Shirt! Where'd you get it?" But I mean I don't really have a problem with preps I mean who really cares? Stereotypes are horrible ways to make people feel left out and unoriginal. Everyone is who they are and there ain't nothing other than that. So after I meat Tripp it wasn't long until he introduced me to his best friend Massacre, then we went to the same College, nothing special, just Penn State. We had rented an apartment all together and then Dagger came along, I mean Mandy and I knew her from french class but we never really talked to her, She was the best guitarist in our college and at the time was gorgeous, not as much as she is now, but she had platinum blonde hair and was Ms. Popular in college, then her parents died. Dagger went mega goth after that and never looked back, the four of us could tell she needed a friend so we talked to her and eventually she let go of the past and became her perfect self again. It must be the worst thing in the world to lose a parent but it must be even worst to lose them both at once. I still hear Dagger crying at night because of it and it's been 3 years. Dagger was close to her parent's she'd go home every other weekend to be with them and visit. The five of us where all having a movie-fest the night we decided to make a band. We actually got half of our name from a Root beer can, I came up with it when the can said "Old Tyme Recipe", I mentioned something about how Tyme Unleashed would be an awesome band name. Then basically everyone got the same expression on their face, thus became Tyme Unleashed. I began to write lyrics, and Jake was in charge of the actual music. It was a team effort, everyone has contributive a piece of them to the band. Our only goal was to give emo music a new name, a new style. Emolious music is our only goal as a band.  
"Earth To Ghost-land, Come in Ghost-land!" Said Massacre waving a hand in front of my face, I jumped out of my flashback like thoughts.  
"Sorry. Flashback." I laughed.  
"You've been having those a lot lately is everything all right?" She asked studying me.  
"Super Duper." I said, I heard footsteps and looked up from the computer to see Gerard walking towards us. I exited out of the playlist as fast as I could and opened up Google.  
"And That guys is what a full frontal of Pete Wentz looks like." I said praying Gerard would fall for the act.  
"HOT." Said Massacre immediately getting what I was doing.  
"Yummy. I wish I had him..." Trailed Tripp off, I think he was being serious. Which is kind of disturbing, I made a mental note to ask him if he actually had seen the picture cause I think he must have.  
"I get you him for Valentine's Day next year." I laughed out. His eye's lit up. Massacre pretended to gag. Gerard stopped dead in his tracks and stared at us. "Please tell me that's not what you're really doing." He spoke looking at the laptop on my lap.  
"But that would be lying, and that a sin against.." Massacre and I pointed at the sky in jabbing motions.  
"I see..." Said Gerard trailing off, I grinned at him.  
"So Gerard are Summer and you and Item?" asked Tripp, he was probably the only person earth that would come right out and say something like that.  
"Nah." He said, looking at the ground. "Frank likes her a lot though"  
I looked up. Blackmail? I grinned towards him.  
"I shouldn't have said that." He groaned.  
"No, you shouldn't have." Massacre laughed. "Oh that's right you didn't see the Iero Cousin's Round One yet." Gerard, Tripp and I looked at her Confused.  
"The What?" I asked annoyed.  
"The Iero Cousin's Round One, I recorded your fight yesterday, burned it onto a disk with background commentary by Jake and I." I stared at her, Who gave her the right to do that? "It's the latest Youtube Rage." I groaned.  
"I wanna see!" Said Tripp grabbing the computer off my lap and logging on to Youtube, he had a video of Frank and I screaming at each other up in seconds. The Three of them where rolling on the ground laughing in seconds, And I was so mad you could fry an egg on my head. I got up and stormed into the Bus to mope, I was officially at the worst low in my entire life. I hadn't realized what I was doing until it was too late, I had stumbled into the bathroom, slammed the door and pulled out a razor hidden under the sink.  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- =D Like?  
I sure as hell do!  
-Becca!

' 


	22. Chapter 22

**_Screamfest_**

**_Note- Sorry about the last chapter! I typed it up and forgot to save so it came out all funky, with Auto save, I think it looked really funky. xD_**

**_Very big chapter this is going to be. The moral of this chapter is-_**

**_It's My Party and I'll _****_cry_****_ if I want to._**

**_Love,_**

**_-Becca!_**

_I had begun to slit my wrists daily again, it seemed to take away the pain others couldn't. They say the first step to helping yourself is admitting you have a problem, and I don't belive I do anymore, I mean I'm only hurting myself and no one else! I mean I could be killing cats to take my anger and depression out, consider that emophobiacs. Tonight is Gerard's party, and I'm telling you right now I need a drink, there is __Way__ too much drama. Ha ha get it? I mad a Funny. Way. Hahaha. I am seriously begining to hate the Way family, everyone of them that arrives gives Mikey a hug, makes there way to the rest of the band and then Frank opens his big mouth and tells them I am up at the Dj turntable, and they come up, almost have a heart attack from the amount I've changed and go on and on about how they missed me and how I dissapeared and all this shit, What I really needed was a song to make me feel better so I began to play "The Kill" By Dresden dolls, because it basically describes my life. The Dresden Dolls are my favorite band in the world. I heard Tripp yell 'Hell Yes Ghost' from somewhere in the room, I laughed. _

_"There Comming!" shouted Mikey from the door, I quickly hit the song Birthday by The Beatles on my laptop and I paused the song. I then ducked under the table. I heard scurring and the lights flashed off, and trust me that must have been hard with all the strings of purple lights we had put up. I saw a tiny light flash at the front of the room and knew that Brendon had brought the victim in the room._

_"Hold on a second Gerard I gotta hit the lights." Said Brendon, The lines I had helped him reherse to let us know it was them, the the lights flashed on and everyone else in the room screamed_

_"Surprise, Happy Birthday Gerard!"_

_"Holy Fuck!" He hollered seeing everything we had arranged in the room and everyone, Mikey had used Gerard's phone to call everyone he knew, I know he is like insanley smart. I popped up and hit the Birthday Song to play, It came blasting. Then I watched other people have fun until Mikey realized I was all alone._

_"Hello Fistey Short one." He said, I looked at him and frowned letting him know I wasn't happy. "Aww. Come On, Put a Smile on. Like your in a commercial." I smiled annoyingly for him._

_"There, Happy? Cause I sure as hell ain't." I said, putting on a song by Lady Gaga._

_"Listen, if you want you can put it on a plain old playlist and walk away. I doubt anyone here is gonna mess with it, well then again, Bob is still here..." He said trying despretly to make me happy._

_"Really?!" I said jumping up and down. He laughed and Nodded. "Mikey Fuckin' Way I love you!" I exclaimed hugging him and running over towards the bar. He followed me and sat down next to me._

_"Can I get something strong?" I asked the bartender laughing. He nodded and handed me a bottle, I chugged half of it, Mikey said he didn't want one when the bar tender asked._

_"Mikers it's a party, Live a little. I won't tell if you don't." I said Grinning. He laughed but gave in easily, so the two of us sat there for the rest of the night chugging beer after beer, did I say we? What I ment to say is I talked Mikey chugged over 10 and I had 2. I see now why he dosen't drink. He had begun to slur and act real weird, I laughed when he attempted to talk a few time and he said words he didn't mean to like Boobies, when he was going to say Bob and my personaly favorite chimpanzee when he was trying to say chocolate chips. Apperently he likes chimpanzees on his the cookies his grandmother used to make, I never thought Elena the cookie baking type..._

_"You know Ulentra, you rock." said Mikey slurring again, I rolled my eyes._

_"I'm a rock? What kind of Rock?" I asked, I dunno if any of you know this but it's fun as hell to play with a drunk guy's head. He Stared at me, attempting to think._

_"A Rockin' Rock." he said. Then It popped into my head like a bullet._

_"Am I a Kissable Rock?" I asked in a cute voice. He Looked at me and smiled. Then he was kissing me, firece and longing._

_"Ulentra!?!" Exclaimed the voice of the person I was praying was watching. I deepened the kiss with Mikey until they forced us apart._

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_God That Was shorter than I wanted it to be. xD_

_I never Got a Chance to Spell check so please forgive me._

_Love,_

_Becca!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Screamfest**

**Note- Hai! So Anyone Read Vampire Kisses? I love Jagger Maxwell. SO MUCH. sorry. I didn't know what to say. Apparently I'm addicted to Gay Sex....O.o And have been corrupting younger minds... At least that's what I've been told...**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom! I want you in my room!**

**"Only Slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

I totally ignored Gerard and continued to make out with Mikey even after he attempted to pull us apart, I slowly mad my way so I was sitting on Mikey's Lap one leg on each side of him, He wrapped his arms around me and we continued to make out. He forced his tongue into my mouth and we made out, I still couldn't believe I was making out with my best friend, But I was desperate.

"MIKEY!" Mikey pulled away from me and looked at his brother, he automatically frowned. I moved so I was sitting on his lap like a "polite little girl". I noticed Summer was with Gerard, she had on a pretty skull covered dress, but the best feature of her appearance was her wide eyes and her wide open in shock. I glanced down at my now ridden up goth/emo/punk black and red dress. I straightened it, while looking at Gerard.

"Hi Gerard." I said confused.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He Literally screamed at me. I saw a bunch of people starring and I hopped of Mikey quickly straightening my dress.

"Chillax Gerard! Geesh." I said pretending to be frightened. I saw Dagger walk over hand and hand with Ray. I sent her a pleading look. She whispered something to Ray and ran off, Ray ran the opposite direction. Then I watched as Gerard stormed out the backdoor, towards the busses. Summer continued to stare at me, looking like a bloody fish.

"Will you stop?!" I snapped at her, She quickly closed her mouth.

"I-I looked up to you, and now I find out you're a whore-assed Bitch." She said low, I looked at her.

"Life's a bitch ain't it?" I said snottily, I wasn't in the mood for pissed off fans, I shoved Mikey away and walked up to the Dj platform again, I saw people staring at me. I started to play "Bring Me The Horizon" and People stared at me more not liking the screamo, I almost had a heart attack when a shirtless Brendon Urie Began dancing dirtily in the middle of the room, waving his shirt around his head, then Bob came out and they began to bang butts...

At this I couldn't help but laugh, it was disturbing on so many levels. I was watching the scene when someone grabbed me and threw me over their solder, I yelped, but the culprit escaped safely do to Brendon and Bob distracting. I kicked the person a number of times as they carried me out the building. I was brought into a room, that was small, I saw a chair in the middle of it and a bunch of other chairs around it. I was set roughly in the chair and looked up at Frank.

"Don't ever put your hands on me!" I screeched. I went to get up and he shoved me back into the chair. "You asshole! Let me outa here!"

"Ulentra, Where doing this because we care about you." I saw as my entire band and Mcr came in minus Mikey and Gee.

"What The Fuck Is This?!" I screeched. I saw a girl I'd never seen before walk in she was pale and had long pink hair, that was teased so she looked like a cat, she had snake bit piercing and was dressed like a normal person would dress I guess. A blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I saw everyone around me take a seat and her smack in front of me.

"This Is an Intervention." she said. I starred at her dumbstruck

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

Like?

I don't.

-Becca!


	24. Chapter 24

Screamfest

Note-Well This took longer then I thought to write, And I mean It's Super short, but heartfelt things are horrible for me. I'm more of a Random at heart. I am happy tho, Easter's tomorrow. This Is Your Easter Present!

Go on grab your hat and fetch your camera go on film the world before it happens.

"Only Slightly Different"

-Becca!

"We Know you won't like this much Ulentra, but your friends care about you. You

Probably Don't know me, I'm Fetta Monroe, I'm from Brewed Apology, But I went to college to be a psychiatrist and your friends requested me to have an intervention with you." Said the pink haired girl, I stared at her, clearly pissed off.

"I don't give a Mother Fuck." I snarled, I felt everyone's eyes on me. I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs, and sat there, waiting-no daring, Someone to speak. The Pink haired girl did, Fetta.

"Ulentra, why do you do this?" She asked taking a seat next to Jake. I starred at her.

"Cause life is pointless with out pain. And Its Misery that makes us want pain, without misery, There's no life. Pain makes us depressed. Life is to blame for all the bad in the world. All the hurt the pain the forgotten." I muttered, running my long fingernails over the flesh of my scared wrist. I saw Dagger and Tripp Cringe when blood began to trickle down.

"GHOST JOHNSON OR ULENTRA IERO WHO EVER YOU ARE TODAY! WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU MAY NOT BELIVE US, BUT WE WILL SIT IN HERE ALL NIGHT UNTIL YOU STOP! YOU LET THE TYPICAL STEREOTYPE OF A EMO ROCKER GET AHOLD OF YOU! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO ALTERESE? TO NOT BEING WHAT ANYONE WANTS YOU OR EXPECTS YOU TO BE!? WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING A FIGHTER? TO NEVER LET DOWN THOSE WHO CARE ABOUT YOU?! YOU LET ME DOWN! I KNOW THAT MUCH! YOU LET TRIPP DOWN! YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DOWN! AND MOST OF ALL GHOST YOU LET YOUR FANS DOWN!" Dagger Yelled at me, I stared at her amazed.

"Ulentra, I am not one to raise my voice and you know that about me." Tripp said barley audible "But, You turned into a SLUT." I stared at him too.

"CHIKA! I HAVE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR OVER 10 YEARS, AND YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST IT! YOU WHERE ALWAYS THE INSPIRATION TO BE OURSELVES AND TO NOT HURT OURSELVES JUST BECAUSE THE WORLD AND EVERY ONE IN IT HATES US! YOU WHERE THE ONE THAT STOPPED DAGGER FROM KILLING HERSELF, YOU WHERE THE ONE THAT STOPPED THOSE PRICKS FROM BOTHERING TRIPP, YOU HELPED EVERYONE IN THE BAND SOMEHOW, NOW HELP YOUR SELF! AND STOP! PICK YOUR SELF UP, DUST YOUR SELF OFF AND START ALL OVER." Jake said loudly, but not screaming like Dagger. I stared at them.

"Your Right." I said, thinking, before I could think about what I was doing I jumped up out of the chair and ran over to the door. "Guys, You helped me a lot. I'll stop, I promise on my stack of Hack/Saw Comics, but I really need to go apologize to a certain Birthday boy, And Hopefully give him what he wants."

I was halfway down the hallway when I heard one last thing from, Tripp of course.

"Be Safe!" He yelled, with Dagger cracking up next to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Short I know.

The Next chapter will be the last.

Love you all,

-Becca!


	25. Chapter 25

**Screamfest**

**Note-Fare well my friends. It's been a good ride. I love you all, I dunno about a sequel or not I haven't really thought about what I would do in one other than get frank into a movie theater under 12....xD I guess I'll leave it up to a vote, when you comment this let me know if you want a sequel to screamfest, If you want me to post screamfest with an alternate ending( I have 3) or if you want me to just continue my other stories and leave Screamfest, by its self.**

**Why Don't you tell me about The Mystery Dance! I wanna know about the Mystery Dance!**

**"Only Slightly Different"**

**-Becca!**

I ran down the road by the buses, I stopped dead when I saw Summer.

"Summer! Am I glad to see you!" I exclaimed she stared at me disgusted "Where's Gerard!?! I need to talk to him! I need to apologize! I know I've been a bitch Summer but please help me out!"

"Um...I honestly don't know! Last time I saw him he was in rushing out the party because you broke his heart." I glared at her, Way to put it gently. Of course then again I guess I did...

"Thanks. Um if you see him tell himI want to see him-Tell him _Ulentra _wants to see him." I smiled at her.

"Nah. I don't think I will." I stared at her stunned.

"What?" I asked Flabbergasted, she looked at me a new anger in her eyes.

"You heard me. I refuse to do anything for you. You treat me horribly and You treat everyone around you horribly. I will never do anything for you, or look up to you ever again. If I find Gerard I plan on keeping him as far away from you as possible." She said in a rush.

"Fine Then, Fuck you." I snarled and turned and jogged off. I rushed passed people out side the stadium, I ran in and ran around out of my mind. I recognized Bert and ran over to him.

"Bert! Oh my god! Have you seen Gerard?" I asked Hurriedly. He shook his head.

"But I did see, Someone in the actual stadium sulking in the seats." I smiled at him, thanking him and ran out the room towards the stage. _Please Please Please. Let him forgive me. I didn't mean it. I'm an ass. I need him. He's my life, I never realized what I had till it was gone. And I need to get it back. I need to...I need to... _ I rushed onto the stage I heard the echoing of my footsteps in the empty room. I glanced around the giant stadium, empty. Completly Empty. Except for a large Grand Piano on the side of the stage I walked over to it and sat down sighing.

"If God Loved me, He'd bring you back." I whispered. I let my hands move onto the piano keys, the automatically began to play a song, I took a breathe and began to sing:

"First off I'd like to apologize, I really never thought about saying good bye." I sang. Then Spoke: "Of Course I refuse to think about that now."

"I wanna say the words, I never dared to find, I wanna revive the love we once had.

I've never spoken quite like this and please just let me take a breathe.

I should speak before I loose the guts" I sang low, I spoke again "Shouldn't I?"

"If I could find you, I pray for you,

I'd hope you'd have it in you heart to forget all the evil I have done.

I wanna find you.

To Thank you for this life you made me realize I have.

I wanna Say I'm Sorry!

Sorry!

I never thought I would speak.

I wouldn't think I'd be this weak, But I told you.

But you still don't know.

I wanted this to be an apology but all in all.

And All in All.

It's A Love Song.

A hopeless Love, I really hoped we get along.

I wish I could say sorry,

I hate all the sorrow of which I'm the blame.

I know I should be on my knees, begging you to stay here for me,

Would you stay? Would You? Cause I wouldn't." I sang louder and more confident. I then spoke "Would you stay?"

"I can't help myself I guess, Your eyes make me crazy.

Which is why I thought I need to run, Terrified you where the One.

I really hoped I could tell you everything I wanted to say.

Cause My life seems to be one big mess, But you made it the best.

I shouldn't have left your touch, Cause Baby it seemed to be way too much

I'm Sorry!

I'm afraid of Love

It's Dumb and Stupid I know.

I guess I am like a child." I spoke "Pretty Messed up child..."

"I need you hear for me. I'm sorry darling. I am Sorry. I'll scream it from the heavens, and write it on the bathroom walls, I'll Paint it in the stars, I'll even write you a love song." I spoke once more "I guess I'm Writing you a love song."

"I love you. I love you. I need you. I want you. I miss you. I love you. I love you. Darling I love you." I finished.

"I love you." I whispered, quietly as I placed my hands on the chair next to me. I looked down at the piano keys. Suddenly another pair of hands appeared and played the last couple of notes.

"I love you." Gerard Whispered, I looked up into his chocolate eyes and felt tears come into mine. He lent down and kissed me, Soft and sweet. It was unlike any other time I'd ever been kissed, his was full of something none of the others had, Love. Gerard Sat Down next to me on the bench and I put my head on his shoulders. And As I Sat There In His Arms I realized Something, Life Was Actually Starting To move On.

The End....

Or is it?

**- ---- -- - - -- - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Well People I thank all my wonderful reviewers, I love you all, you make me smile. =D**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Goodbye!**

**-Becca!**


End file.
